THE RETURN OF THE GREAT BEAST
by Justanaverageperson
Summary: 7 years after ZONE was defeated, Yusei is alone, without any kind of contact from his friends for the last years. Until one day, three hooded figures appear and offer him the chance to get revenge on his friends, will Yusei become evil?, can his friends save him? or will the seal takes all, FIRST FIC, SUMMARY SUCKS, I know but give it a try, no flames, YUSEIXAKIZA and CROWXSHERRY
1. Prologue

_**HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICITON THAT APPEARED ON MY MIND IN A UNEXPECTED WAY AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE BEFORE I WOULD GO MAD, BUT, BECAUSE THIS MY FIRST TRY, PLEASE TRY TO NOT DESTROY MY CONFIDENCE IN THE BEGINNING, SO IF YOU HAVE TO CRITICIZE, CRITICIZE, BUT DO NOT SMASH ME PLEASE, I AM JUST SOMEONE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING TO ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES. OH YES, BEFORE I FORGET, THIS STORY WILL BE YUSEIXAKIZA AND CROWXSHERRY, AND WHO DOES NOT LIKE THAT WAY THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT THIS. OH JUST ONE LAST DETAIL, THE THOUGHTS WIL BE WITHIN PARENTHESES AND THE LINES OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE HIGHLITED. **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I** do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All credits goes to their respective owners.

_**Prologue,**_

Seven years after the team's 5d victory over Z-ONE

_**Yusei POV**_

(7 years, 7 years since my victory in the ark cradle and the departure of my former comrades, I did not receive a phone call, a letter, or even a sign that they were alive. At that time, Neo Domino City has grown to become a haven for duelists, but that only made the pressure on me grow, I barely had time to rest and Yeager (which by the way was elected for the third time as mayor of the city) , is only putting more work on my shoulders. Currently, the only person who had time to visit me is Ushio, but ... why, I ask myself every day, why they do not send me a message, why I feel so alone? My deck and my duel runner has been a way to get rid of part of this loneliness, but even so, I cannot take this feeling of my chest. Not even Aki gave me a sign of life during those seven years, I thought we had something after that farewell in the garage, but I'm not so sure anymore. But, I hope that at least one day I can see them again, even if we were to become enemies, I wish only to see them and talk to them one last time)

* * *

_**3 PERSON POV**_

Around 07:30 at night, Yusei was returning from shopping, when three people suddenly appear in front of him. The smallest of the three pronounced first:

- Excuse me; are you Mr. Fudo Yusei are you not?

- Who wants to know? Yusei asks suspiciously

The hooded from the middle that seemed to be the leader of the three responds:

- Yusei, we have been watching you for a long time and have noticed that you are very ... how should I say this, not acting like your usual self ,and only recently we discovered the reason of such actions of yours. You have lost touch with your friends, friends that promised to keep contact, but didn't, and, not only that, but you are being used by other fellow companions, or am I wrong? (With this, Yusei closed his fist in a silent rage).

-Ah, It seems I was right. Therefore, we are here to make you an offer. - The leader of the hooded speaks while taking a bag from his pocket.

-What kind of proposal? And why should I accept a proposal from people who I do not even know?

- Because you want to get revenge, don't you? You want to get revenge on those who have forgotten you and use you as a simple object don't you? (At this time, a green light begins to glow on the bag of the hooded), and, with this, you can take revenge of them, plus get a power never seen before.(the hooded takes a stone from the bag, and puts in front of Yusei.).

Suddenly, Yusei's mind begin to feel full of rage and fury of his former colleagues, and then he starts to think that those persons are right, and his friends used him and that the world is wrong and evil. Suddenly, a symbol appears on the floor with the same green color and a light involves Yusei and a few moments later the same symbol appears on the forehead of Yusei, disappearing a few seconds later.

Then the tallest of the hooded finally speaks:

-It seems that the acceptance was faster than we expected, the seal of Orichalcos seems to have grown fond of him. I will have to study that

After that the smaller, responds:

-Yes, if we continue like this, our plan will be completed very quickly and our city will be immediately returned to us, don't you agree Noan-nii-san? I think that Yusei will be a good addiction to our group hihi

The tallest just nods and the hooded from the middle that looks like the leader tells Yusei:

-And then Yusei, what will you do now? While delivering to Yusei a dueling disk and a card (**The Duel Disk is the one used by Dartz and his gang, and the card is the seal of Orichalcos.**).

So Yusei finally gets up and says,

-I will take revenge on those who betrayed me, and I'll make the great beast again walk the earth and destroy the crimson dragon once and for all.

At that moment, the leader speaks:

-Heh, then, welcome to our little family, now let us go, because we still have one more person to call to our lovely family, I think you know this person Yusei, his name is Officer Trudge. Oh, by the way, my name is ... (**I will not reveal the name of the leader right now, otherwise, would not be fun and the name will be important for future chapters).**

Yusei then replies with a smile that was very different from his usual smiles, (this smile is darker), says with certain simplicity:

-Do not worry, leave it to me I'll ... Convince him to join us.

And with that, the four people disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Municipality of Neo Domino City, Mayor's office, about 07:30 min night**_

Meanwhile in the respective city hall, the mayor Yegar is about to eat another ramem when he suddenly got a horrible chill and think:

- (Why this now, I was about to eat another delicious ramen, and why am I certain that something awful is about to happen.).(Oh no, I forgot to give Yusei a break for his job, oh my God, he must be very angry, no, first thing in the morning, is to go there and give him his break and a huge raise on his payment, but for now, RAMEN.).

* * *

_**Airspace between the United States and Japan,**_

Little did Yegar he was not the only one to feel this bad feeling, but several people in Neo Domino City felt this chill and some people around the globe too. Among them, one blonde that was well known was about to drink his favorite coffee while returning to his hometown, when suddenly, he feels the same bad feeling and almost drops the cup.

One of the flight attendant of the aircraft, noticing this, questions him:

-Sir Atlas, is there any problem?

Jack Atlas simply replies:

-There is no problem at the time, and, if I, Jack Atlas, needed help, I would have asked myself. Getting a little embarrassed the Commissioner withdraws apologizing and leaving Jack with his thoughts:

-(A near miss like one of these, when I'm just going back to my city, I do wonder if anything happened, did something happened to Yusei and the others, and if happened, I, Jack Atlas, shall not forgive those who hurt my mates. And Yusei, you better be alive and well, because you and I still have a score to settle).

* * *

_**London International Airport at about 10:30 at night,**_

Meanwhile, at the airport in London, two twins had the same evil feeling , making two of the gifts next to them fall on the floor, the girl, noticing this, says:

-Ah, the gifts to Yusei, RUA, I told you to be careful with it is very very fragile and a very expensive gift.

The boy then responds:

-AH Ruka, but it was not my fault, the presents were alone and fell and ... Ruka, did you also felt that? That chill, almost right now?

-So it was not just me? And just after the gifts Yusei have fallen, don't you think that one thing is related to another?

-I do not know, but maybe we are imagining something because it has been a long time since we got our city right?

-Yeah, maybe you're right. Let's hurry, our flight will now leave and I don't want to lose it (Why, this bad feeling will not go away, it is as if something terrible is about to happen ... no, I'm just thinking too much about it, I better calm down and forget about it, after all Yusei should be upset because we didn't talk to him during those seven years, but we will fix that soon enough.).

Little did the young Ruka know how much she was correct in her assumptions.

* * *

_**Paris, around 11:30 at night,**_

A young woman with long, blonde hair screams to her companion:

-Crow, let's go, we must go to the airport, if we delay a little more, we will miss the flight and we will not be able to see our friends.

After receiving no answer, the woman rises to the room and sees her boyfriend Crow holding a photo with a worried look, curious, the woman asks:

-Crow what has happened? Is everything okay?

The man then turns and responds:

-Oh Sherry, forgive me, but I had a crazy chill now and then that picture fell you know?

Sherry, sensing the fear in his voice, asks:

-But it is not just a picture? Why so much apprehension because of a photo?

-Because that was my picture of Jack and Yusei, but the photo just broke on the side of Yusei, and now we're going to Neo Domino City, where Yusei is, I am worried.

At this time, the same shiver runs by Sherry, and she cries out:

-MIZOGUCHI, prepare the bags and the car as we have to leave immediately.

The Butler makes a gesture with his head and begins to carry everything, meanwhile Sherry says:

-Crow, I just feel this fear too, let's hurry.

Crow gets up, grabs his coat and says:

-Yes, we must go (Yusei, you better be okay, because I still have a lot to talk to you, especially to apologize for being out of touch all these years.).

* * *

_**Germany, the Berlin office of the hospital at about 11:00 at night,**_

A nurse comes into the room of a doctor to give her warning:

-Doctor Aki, your transportation has arrived with all your bags and is waiting for you.

The doctor in question turns and then thanks the nurse, then turns to catch a beautiful necklace, keepsake given to her for her greater crush for the past eight years.

- -(Yusei, I'm coming back ... will you still remember me? Do you feel something for me, even after all this time, I cannot forget you ,not even for one second, and I ... I'll make things right this time, I made my decision, I will tell you my feelings.).

At that moment, when she went to put the collar on her neck, Aki felt the room get very cold and her pendant break, what makes her catch the pendant and wonder with fear:

- -Something happened to Yusei? No, please, be a mistake, wait… it must be, because I do not meet him for so long, I'm nervous, that's all.

Then, Aki, with the bad feeling still in her heart, quickly leaves her room and goes right in her prepared transportation to go to the airport, to arrive as early as possible in Neo Domino City.

* * *

_**Neo Domino City, Top of the morning, Location unknown**_

Yusei arrives in a great temple, but he is not alone, with him is a man with a scar on his face looking surprised to the site. Until Yusei finally speaks:

-Aina, you can stop hiding, I know you're there.

At this time the smallest of the hooded arises from behind a column and takes his hood revealing a face of a girl between 15 and 16 years, the girl then, smiles and say:

-Ahhh, Yusei-kun, you're too boringgggg; I cannot have a little fun, huh.

- Where is your brother? I brought Ushio as he asked me.

-AHH, he is in the royal hall, waiting for you.

-Right-understood.

Yusei leads Ushio to a large lounge and in there, is the group leader who welcomes them:

-Yusei, welcome, and you brought Ushio so fast, well, I did not expect any less from you.

-Thank you very much. Yusei says and withdraws, leaving Ushio and the hooded man alone, making Ushio asks:

-Why am I here? And who are you? Even though Yusei believes you I do not, do you understand?

-Calm down Mr. Ushio, everything will be explained to you in due time, but let's start at the reason you're here, right? First, you came here willingly, or am I wrong? And I guess you want to be able to get revenge on one man isn't that right?

Ushio moves away a little and wonder how this person can know so much about him, since he didn't talked this with anyone.

-By your reaction, I hit your weak spot, but I will also say that you want to get revenge from this man to get the love of a woman who ignored you for the last eight years of his life, isn't that right, and the name of the person you want to get revenge on is **Jack Atlas**.

Ushio was sweating bullets now, he was not even able to answer or even move. Noticing the reaction, the hooded smiled and continued talking:

-But do not worry what you seek is here, with the power that you will receive, you can beat Jack Atlas very quickly.

Ushio, having finally recovered from the shock and finding the whole situation too easy, interrogates the alleged leader:

- And how can I believe anything you say? How can I be sure that you are not lying and trying to deceive me you bastard eh? Just give one good reason that I should not crush you right now and right here.

The leader smiles and pulls from his pocket another stone that has a greenish glow with this Ushio starts to have many visions and the Orichalcos symbol appears on his forehead, disappearing after a few seconds, and then the hooded questions him:

-Then Mr. Ushio, believe us now?

Ushio then rises and replies:

_-Yes, this power is incredible, and with it I can accomplish everything I ever wanted ... Mikage-san will finally pay attention to me_

_**-**__. And just to your information, If you have at least tried to crush me, I would have killed you on the spot_ (this comment makes Ushio trembles and wonder how powerful this hooded guy really is). I am just kidding (the man laughs). Well then Mr. Ushio, welcome to our family

With this, Aina, Yusei and Noan appear and Noan says:

_**-**They're coming; they're coming back to Neo Domino City right now._

The leader then responds:

_**-**Well, then let's begin preparations, is not good that we leave our future guests waiting. Everybody must go now, start to join souls so the great beast can quickly return._

After that, the five disappear, leaving the leader alone there, then he starts to say:

-_Everything__ is going as planned soon, our city will return and the world will bow before the greatness of the legendary city of Atlantis, and soon, not even the crimson dragon will be able to stop us._ He says as he laughs and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

_**Well folks, this was the first chapter, remember this is my first fanficition all and therefore make it without many flames, constructive comments are appreciated and I will try to update very soon, at least if someone like this fic. OH yes, about the story, other friends of Yusei also felt the bad feeling (like his friends from satellite and Misty, Kiriyu or Bomber), I just could not put them now, because it would make the prologue huge, but either way, there it is, and all of you have a good and nice day,**_

_**Just an average person,**_


	2. Chapter 1- The first strike of the seal

**Well folks, as promised, here is chapter two of RETURN OF THE GREAT BEAST, and I made pretty quick considering many things. Yes I would like to thank bugsy13 and Shimmering Sky for making reviews to the story, Thank you helped me a lot. Also I must thank Xerxes Glace Hydro for reviewing the story in a very professional way and for giving me some awesome tips, thank you a lot. Yes, I changed the format a bit, now the lines are quoted character type'' like this'', and I think that's it. Last warning, I received a request from a friend of mine to include JACKXMIKAGE so I put a limb here, but if you do not like I can reverse quickly. Well, without further ado, good read**.** IMPORTANT: I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone could be kind enough to help i would enjoy the help **

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All credits goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Unknown location, around 02:30 in the morning**

**3 ⁰ person POV**

In a large room, well lit by torches, filled with bookshelves containing a huge variety of books, the leader of the hooded group walk casually looking for a book, until he notices the appearing of a presence.

'' Ah, welcome back Gerfo, I have the impression that your mission was completed, the great Leviathan is very pleased with you.'' The leader says to the newcomer.

'' Yes my lord, all souls that were required from India are yours now.'' The servant says while making a bow.

'' Well, I have another job for you.'' The leader said while delivering a picture containing the members of Team 5D.

'' I want you to meet these people, and challenge them immediately''

'' It will be done as you wish my lord.'' The servo responds as it disappears into the shadows.

'' Well it seems that it is time to rise the curtains because the show is about to begin.'' The leader laughed while walking back to the library.

* * *

**International Airport Neo Domino City, around 14:15 pm**

**3 ⁰ person POV**

Four planes had arrived almost at the same time and, therefore, six people were excited to meet again so soon in the airport lounge.

'' Guys, it has been too long, we've missed you so so much.'' Rua and Ruka speak in unison.

'' It really has been a long time.'' Akiza said while embracing the twins.

'' You've grown a lot. '' Crow says while comparing its size with Rua and discovers that the boy is bigger than he. '' Really, I'm speechless''.

'' And you Crow? Finally managed to capture Sherry was it not, congratulations. '' Jack says, making Crow turn red and start a small (large) fight with the blonde.

The others, seeing such a situation simply say:

'' Honestly, some things never change. ''

After some laughter, the group heads towards the exit of the airport where they find a huge limo waiting. Then the vehicle glass down revealing two people that the group of six friends had not seen for a few years.

'' Yegar and Mikage? The group exclaims amazed.

'' Hello my dear friends, how long, come in, please, we have much to talk.'' The mayor responds as a security guard opens the door for the companions may come.

Once the car part, a shadow moves away and says grimly:

'' Targets located, my lord will be pleased. '' Fading shortly after.

As the car passed by Neo Domino City, the six companions looked amazed how much the city had changed in those seven years. The streets were much cleaner, the buildings seemed futuristic, there had been new clues to duels in every corner and many duelists were everywhere.

'' Incredible everything is so ... Serene, peaceful like a true paradise.'' Akiza said while watching children playing quietly in the park.

Is that what you wanted is not Yusei? This kind of life for all the people. Akiza thinks while recalls her crush.

'' Well it's all thanks to Momentum that has generated enough energy and Yusei for keeping the Momentum in perfect condition and had introduced several new technologies''. Yegar answered nervously.

'' Oh, speaking of which, where is he, Yusei, you know?'' Rua question without notice the nervousness in the face of Yegar.

At that moment Yegar and Mikage look at each other, as if they had not gathered the courage to tell, what it is quickly noticed by all.

'' Something happened to him?'' Ruka and Rua asked with a tremor in their voice.

'' Where is he? Respond''. Jack yells in anger and worry that something has happened to his best friend.

'' He is not dead, nor is hurt is not it?'' Crow argues also worried about his companion.

'' Please answer us!'' Akiza shouts with her eyes starting to fill with tears.

Seeing such stress and nervousness, Yegar finally decides to speak.

'' He... Disappeared, he has been missing since last night.'' Yegar responds, the answer bringing a wave of fear for all the members of the group.

'' But unfortunately ... This is not the worst news.'' Mikage finally decides to speak.

"What do might be worse than Yusei disappearing huh, answer me." Jack yells almost losing my mind.

'' Other duelists, since yesterday, have been found in a coma and we have no clue how this is happening.'' Yegar closes his fists tightly and continues. '' And to make matters worse Trudge-san also disappeared''.

With that, everyone becomes extremely silent, until Ruka starts talking.

'' First Yusei and Trudge, now what do we should do, I knew, I knew that horrible feeling it was not just an impression''. With that, they all look scared for the girl and start arguing.

'' So everyone had this same feeling of fear, and somehow all this is interconnected with the disappearance of Yusei and Trudge, right?'' Jack speaks, after discussing with the others,'' and each one of us had the same bad feeling.''

'' And the time of the event was the same for all of us, surely there's something strange going on.'' Sherry says, trying to understand the problem.

'' Well let's discuss it quieter when we get to my house. Ah, Akiza, your parents will also be there.'' Yegar responds to Akiza, trying to console her.

With that, the group finally sees the house Yegar and realized that is where the house Rex Godowin. Noting this, Crow tries to brighten the mood a little and says.

Wow Yegar, you sure moved to luxury, haven't you? Crow asks, making Yegar give a slight smile.

'' Well, the citizens insisted on rebuilding this island and gave me as a gift for being a great mayor, and I needed some way to honor Rex''. Yegar talks while the gates are open and they are allowed entrance by the guards.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Mayor's Mansion, around 20:00 at night.**

After everyone has finally settled and talked to Akiza parents. They gathered for dinner in the huge central table, where were served to them fifteen types of dishes, and when they all were prepared to withdraw, a loud explosion was heard on the outside.

'' Securities protect my family and the Izinski; the others please come with me.'' All rushed to the outside and saw a complete disaster, where before stood the security house now there was only fire and in the midst of flames came a person wearing a black robe from head to toe.

'' Damn who are you to do such a thing here?'' Jack and Crow scream and move into the unknown, but are repelled by a green light that seems to emanate from his body.

'' Hahaha, Mr. Atlas and Mr. Hogan, official participants of world competitions of riding duel and saviors of the world at least two times. I must admit that it is a real pleasure to meet you in person. '' The hooded says while laughing.

'' Damn who are you?'' All they ask with a genuine fear of the man.

'' My name is Gerfo Whitanbag, the faithful servant of my master, and I came here to destroy you in a duel.'' The man says as he takes off his robe, revealing a ma that was very tall with gray hair, with a big beard and wearing a suit of the early twentieth century.

'' And why we should accept an invitation from a madman who appears from nowhere, destroying the homes of others.'' Rua asks with much fury.

'' Ah, forgive me for my bad manners, I thought you were interested in knowing where your friends, Yusei and Trudge, are, but apparently I was wrong.'' Gerfo question them with a grim smile on his face.

'' BASTARD, what you did with them?'' Jack screams as he gets up with difficulty.

'' Well Mr. Atlas, if you beat me in a duel, I'll tell you for sure.'' Saying that, Gerfo points to the mansion and Duel Disk that belongs to Jack appears and Jack quickly puts it.

Meanwhile, the fellow friends of Jack exclaim:

''Good luck to you, Jack, do your best.''

'' IT IS TIME TO DUEL''. Both scream in unison.

* * *

**DUEL TIME**

**GERFO (4000)**

**JACK (4000)**

'' Well, the first move is mine, I invoke the **great soldier guardian (ATK 1900/DEF 1950)** in attack mode, and then I will put two cards face down, ending my turn for now.'' Gerfo says with a smile.

'' My turn first, I will invoke **mad archfiend Lvl 4 (1800/DEF 0 ATK)** in attack mode. Now, I will activate **resonator call **and **double time**, the first allowing me to call **a dark resonator Lvl 3 (ATK 1300/DEF 300)** and the second allowing me to draw a monster whose level is equal to the difference between two of my monsters on the field. **Appear lizard flame lvl1 (ATK 100/DEF 700).**

'' Now Sinchro Summon, come **Red Demons Dragon (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000**), destroy his monster. Jack says confident

**GERFO (2900)**

**JACK (4000)**

'' And that's not all I use the **half-damage** magic card that allows me to infer half of the opponent destroyed monster attack points directly to my opponent life points.'' With this, Gerfo falls.

**Gerfo (1950)**

**Jack (4000)**

'' Turn end, come on, and give me at least a challenge.'' Jack says

'' TAKE THAT YOU BIG JERK THAT IS THE JACK I KNOW, HE IS CRUSHING THAT GUY, UHU''. Rua screams of happiness.

'' No, that's not it, you see, why his opponent did not use any of his cards face down, or why is he smiling? Akiza, Ruka, Crow and Sherry inquire.

Until Gerfo finally gets up and starts laughing like a madman.

'' What is so funny?'' Jack asks, thinking the man was crazy.

'' Ah, forgive my lack of manners, but it has been so long that I had so much fun.'' Gerfo says as he straightens. '' Well sir Atlas, you seem to have forgotten of my cards face down didn't you?'' Jack thinks how he was blinded by rage that forgot about the two cards.

'' First is the effect of my monster, when he is destroyed, I can draw three cards from my deck. Now I activate my first card face down, **Call of the dead** that allows me to bring my monster destroyed during this round of the game, and my second, **the dead multiplication**, allows me to multiply as a monster revived this round.'' Jack then saw the error he had committed, fallen right into his trap.

'' Well, and now it's my turn.'' When he saw the card Gerfo starts laughing uncontrollably. '' Prepare to experience Atlas Lord is a letter with a power never seen, I use the **Seal of Orichalcos**.''

With this, the seal comes down and involves Gerfo completely until finally the light dissipates and everyone notices that the seal is on the forehead of the enemy.

'' Damn, what kind of card is this? Jack asks with some tremor in his voice.

'' Oh yes, let me explain, **the seal of Orichalcos** allows basically all my monsters gain five hundred attack points, although they might become a bit more ... Evil, hehe, but this is a mere detail.'' As he says this, the seal appears on both monsters and evil aura appears.

'' Finally, the player to lose or forfeit the duel will have his soul stolen to serve to the great purpose,'' hahahahaha. With this, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Sherry, Yegar, Mikage, Rua and Ruka came to the same conclusion.

'' So that's why the duelists do not respond to any treatments you have been stealing their souls'' Everyone shouted in unison.

'' Exactly, and this is just the beginning, soon, nothing and nobody will stop us, and the world will return to the paradise of another era.

'' What do you mean by the great purpose?'' Ruka asks scared.

'' This does not concern you little girl, and Mr. Atlas, back to the duel, shall we? And, look at this, **it's still my turn**, so first, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon **the king of Great Keepers**, whose attack and the defense is the sum of the attack and the defense of the two monsters I sacrificed, in another worlds, **(ATK 4800/DEF 4900)**, and thanks to **seal of orichalcos** he gains another five hundred attack points **(ATK 5300/DEF 4900)**, now my creature destroy the pathetic dragon of Mr. Atlas.

**GERFO (1950)**

**JACK (2700)**

'' Ah, but the fun does not end there, I use the **copy-demon** magic card that allows me to use a Spell or Trap Card from your Graveyard, then I choose **HALF-DAMAGE**, which means, more damage to you ' '. Gerfo says while Jack takes a real shock and cries of pain.

**GERFO (1950)**

**JACK (1200)**

'' JACK, come on men stand up, you have to beat that cheap loser'' Crow and others screams while Mikage cries begging him to get up.

'' End shift ''. Gerfo says with a grim smile

'' Well, I guess this is the end, Mr. Atlas''. Gerfo says, and with a hand gesture, the seal begins to surround Jack. "It was interesting to fight against you, but without the crimson-dragon, you have no chance to win."

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the mind of Jack Atlas,**

'' Ugh, where am I?'' Jack inquires as he rises. '' I was fighting against Gerfo and his last attack literally massacred me, I cannot beat him, why the hell am I so weak? ''

Suddenly, Jack feels a light and finds himself facing the crimson-dragon.

'' Jack Atlas, when you lost your fighting instinct? When have you become so weak?''. The crimson-dragon questions him.

'' But my enemy this time is incredibly strong, and he has powers beyond anything I had ever seen before'' Jack says, clenching his fists.

'' And when that prevented you, you faced tougher foes several times and emerged victorious, now show that you are invincible and defeat this man marked by evil''.

The crimson-dragon begins to emit light and involve Jack, making him remember all the battles and hardships that he went through, and a promise:

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jack POV**

'' I'll be back one day when I am the true king and that day I will defeat Yusei''.

'' Fine Jack It's a promise. And with that we were each to our ways.

* * *

**3 ⁰ person POV**

Then finally he said:

'' I'm ready, send me back and I'll defeat Gerfo once and for all. ''

'' That's right, Jack; now only a detail, when you return, you will meet someone you do not want to fight, but be strong, because some bonds between friends, sometimes break.'' The crimson-dragon says as he starts to disappear.

''Wait what do you mean by that?''. Jack asks as he is surrounded by light.

* * *

**Mikage POV**

'' Please, whoever is listening, please save him, I need him more than anything, I need Jack, I'll do anything, anything for him, then, I beg you, do not take Jack from me, I still have to say how I fell about him''. I said while crying so much.

Then I heard a scream and when I turned I saw something unbelievable and shout with a smile:

'' Atlas-samaaaaaaa''.

* * *

**3 ⁰ person POV**

Gerfo had seen many things in his long life, but never this, the seal was being removed and Jack Atlas was rising and to make matters worse, in his right arm, was the head of the crimson-dragon.

''IMPOSSIBLE, You could not be back, the seal should have absorbed you, HOW, HOW YOU GOT BACK?''. Gerfo questions Jack, losing his confidence for a moment.

'' You should never underestimate the power of Jack Atlas, and now I'll show you the power of our ties and that is something that you can never take. And now it's my turn.'' Jack says as Gerfo walks back, scared.

'' I first use the special ability of my **lizard flame,** which requires me to pay a thousand of my life points, so that I can bring a fire type monster and draw three new cards, the monster I is my **Red Demons Dragon**, and that's not all I invoke **chain resonator (ATK 100/DEF 100)**, then I use the magic card **heaven and hell**, if I have a monster with the same name in the field and in the graveyard I can bring what is in the graveyard to the field, then return dark resonator. Meanwhile, everyone was amazed at the incredible ability to Jack to recover that way.

**GERFO (1950)**

**JACK (200)**

'' Two turners, you cannot be planning to ... '' Gerfo could not finish the sentence as he was frightened.

'' Yes, I plan, prepare, Double tuning, my burning soul, **Scar Red Nova Dragon (ATK3500 / DEF 3000)**, and now I use my ability for each turner in my graveyard, my dragon earns five hundred more attack points, which means, the attack is now at **four thousand and five hundred (4500).''**

With this Gerfo started laughing and said:

'' And so what? It is not even close to the attack of my **king of the Guardians (5300 ATK).**

'' And who said I was finished.'' Jack says, causing the opponent to shut up. '' I activate the magic card **noble sacrifice**, which allows me to remove one of the monsters from my graveyard to play and use two-thirds of the attack of the removed monster to increase the current attack of my monster and the monster I choose to remove is Red Demons Dragon. ''**' 'Scar Red Nova Dragon is at (ATK 6500).**

"But I will still have life points left idiot and then everything could change kakakakaka".

'' No, because I have one last trick is to trap **the lasttrap **trap card, which pay half of my life points, but I can again infer the amount of damage you receive when I destroy your monster, however if I do not win in next turn I lose the game. But it is of no matter, because the victory is mine.''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO''. Gerfo started screaming.

'' Goodbye, attack Scar Red Nova Dragon with Burning Soul''.

**GERFO (0000)**

**JACK (0100)**

**WINNER: JACK ATLAS**

* * *

Shortly after the victory and everyone had gone to embrace Jack, they saw the horror, the seal began to shrink and settle around Gerfo, while he was saying

'' Master, please do not take me, give me another chance, NOOOOOOOOOOO. '' Gerfo last worlds as he was being wrapped by the green light very quickly.

Shortly after the seal is gone and Gerfo fell to the ground without moving, the people understood that his soul had been taken.

When Jack and the gang finally were celebrating having won, two hooded emerged on the side of Gerfo body, the smaller of the two said:

'' What a useless, and he still considered himself the strongest among us, it seems that he was not even capable to capture Jack''. Jack and the others when they saw the hooded men humiliating his former companion, they could not hold anymore and yelled:

'' Hey, isn't that your companion huh? So, if he is, why don't you treat him at least with some respect''. They screamed to the hooded man ''even though Gerfo almost killed Jack, no one deserved to be treated like disposable trash11.

'' HAH, and who are you to talk about it, since you yourselves are traitors and abandoned your friends like mere trash.'' The smaller of the hooded answered.

Jack, filled with rage, advances to the hooded that was speaking, but, at that time, a wind came and raised the hood of the supposed man and everyone is shocked with disbelief and Jack remembers the words of crimson-dragon:

''_Now only a detail, when you return, you will meet someone you do not want to fight, but be strong, because some bonds between friends, sometimes break. '' The crimson-dragon said as he disappeared._

Jack finally understood the meaning of those words, but the words would not come out, he could not speak, it was as if everything he believed, everything he hoped, it all had just been destroyed at once. Everyone was silent until a person spoke with a voice from beyond the grave.

'' Y-Yusei?'' Akiza questioned.

* * *

**Well folks it was for the second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and have approved, if not and you want to give any suggestions, just tell me ok. What did you thought about Gerfo (I know his name sucks, but i kinda think it is a bit funny).But now, Yusei is the hooded guy, I wonder what will be the reaction of each of his friends, and what is the'' great purpose'' that was mentioned by Gerfo, well let's wait and find out. Remember there will be riding duels in this fiction, I'm trying to fit in the next chapter. Yes, by the way, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Or Great? I am eagerly awaiting your comments. Please forgive my english if there are many mistakes, i finished this chapter by three in the morning**

**You all just have a good and nice day.**

**Justanaverageguy**


	3. Chapter 2- The Play of darkness

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner, so sorry, I had a lot of problems going on, and school and a lot of other stuff. But I will hold you no longer, I just want to thank all that review and read this story, it makes me happy and is a good fuel to keep me going. Without further ado, enjoy the reading**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I** **do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All credits goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Mayor's Mansion, around 21:37 at night.**

**Akiza Pov:**

''_I have seen many things in my life, I fought beasts, gods and even had strange powers, but nothing, and I mean nothing prepared me when I saw that hood falling, making me see the face of my loved one, I couldn't speak, but I need to know if it was really him, so I said with a voice that didn't even looked like mine:''_

''Y-Yusei" I asked

The worst was to hear his answer that came as soon as I called his name.

''It has been a long time hasn't Akiza?'' He said with a calm voice, but his eyes were showing so much anger towards me that I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

''What's wrong? Don't recognize me? Don't remember our time together? Have you forgotten that you have abandoned me?'' Each question he shout at me, made me fell even worse and he finally asked if I have abandoned him, I was crying and couldn't move my body.

''So you really are a loser, don't even deserve my time" Yusei said.

''Hey Yusei, do you even know how long Akiza had been waiting to meet you, and that is how you treat her''. Crow said trying to defend me. But Yusei simply said:

''And how are you to talk Crow, you have left me too, you abandoned me too, you cannot even argue about this topic. No, I should be more exact and say that every single person here has left me like I was mere trash''. Yusei said making everyone give various steps behind.

At that moment, the other hooded man said with a strong voice:

''Leave them Yusei, they will never be able to understand what you have been suffering, let us go, before master gets worried with us". Suddenly I recognized that voice, when I was about to call him, Mikage shout:

''Are you, Trudge?'' She said with fear in her voice.

''Hey Mikage it seems you remember me, that is good to know''. He said, while he removed the hood revealing the same face form seven years ago.

But then he gave a glare to Jack that could kill him right there and said:

'' And about you Jack, don't think I will forgive you, I will destroy you personally and erase your name from history'' Trudge said with a calm but, at the same time, strong voice.

''What do you mean by that, what have I ever done to you?'' Jack asked with fear and confusion in his voice.

''Oh I will not tell you now, that would ruin the fun, so let us keep our meeting in hold for now'' Trudge retorted with an evil grin.

And at this moment, the clouds started to gather around the island and then, a voice with so much power spoke at once:

''Trudge, Yusei return now, you have already spent too much time with, and we need to advance to the next phase of our plan, so that the ''Great Will" can be completed''. The voice said in a monotone voice.

''Yes, master''. Both Yusei and Trudge said, while a giant tornado came and enveloped them. With this, they started to disappear and I shout one last thing:

''Yusei, please wait.'' I screamed with all my heart, then he turn at me and gave me a look of pure hate and disgust what finished breaking my heart, while I watched him disappear into the tornado.

* * *

**Rua Pov:**

_I could not believe what I just saw, maybe my brain was making a prank on me, or maybe I was in the middle of a nightmare, but deep down I knew, I knew that everything was true. Yusei and Trudge had just betrayed us and turned into our enemies._

''Yusei please wait''. I heard Akiza shout to him, and I also saw the look he gave to her.

_And in the whole time I didn't even react, I was frozen with fear, and crying like a stupid baby, why am I so weak, so useless?_

''You can cry, but remember to also stand up, or else you will never be able to reach him''. A voice that I didn't know spoke from within me said.

''What the hell, who said that?''. I said while standing up.

''You could say that I am a friend, we share a long friendship, but wait a few moments and everything will be explained to you''. The voice said, making me feel at peace.

''Fine I will trust you, but only for now.'' I said while helping Jack and the others move back to the house.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Mayor's Mansion, around 22:00 at night.**

**Ruka POV:**

'' _I watched as everyone took their seats in the dining table and started talking about what happened, but one by one, they went to bed, until the only ones left were me , Rua, Jack, Crow and Akiza, the ex-signers. Maybe, because that the lost were greater to us, that we decided to remain together._

_I looked at Akiza, and saw how devastated she was, her eyes were red from crying, her hair was a complete mess, and she didn't even change clothes, she looked like she had lost her purpose to live. Seeing this I finally spoke:_

''What we are going to do about all this''. I asked with so much sadness in my voice.

''It is obvious, we save both of them.'' Jack said with confidence but, at the same time, profound sadness.

''Yeah that is nice, but you saw how powerful they were right, and Yusei is the best remember, I don't think we can defeat him that easily'' Crow said, while Rua shake his head, showing that Crow was right.

Jack then hit his fist on the table and screamed:

''Then what we are supposed to do? We should just give up on them'' He said with anger and fear.

''What if they don't wish to be saved or even rescued?''. Akiza asked with a voice that was carried so much sadness and despair.

At the time she said that, everyone looked at her with disbelief. Then, she stood up and shouts:

''They don't want us to save them, you all saw their looks, they hate us, they never want to see our faces, they want to destroy us''. Akiza said while crying and tossing everything around, until five voices said:

''That is not true''. The voices making us shut up in one second.

* * *

**Duel Monster World, Garden of the Dragons, unknown time**

Then, like a miracle, we were on a garden, and on that garden were our five signer dragons. After I saw them, I ran to where they were and hug Ancient Fairy Dragon as hard as I could. The others came and tried talking with their dragons, I even heard Rua argue with his dragon:

''So you were the voice, man, you know you could just have told me before, you dumb dragon.'' Rua said, making the dragon laugh.

Finally, after a brief talk, I decide to make a question that is intriguing everyone:

''Why are you all here''. I ask with much surprise.

''Yeah, if you are going to call us at least send a text before''. Crow said, making everybody laugh a little.

''But now, to answer your question, we are here because you lost your way and needed help to get on the track again''. Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

''And you also have lost an important companion of yours.'' Life Stream Dragon said.

With this, everybody looked at the ground and started to feel depressed, but, at that moment, Scar Red Nova Dragon said:

''But you have been in tougher situations than this, and you all managed to surpass your limits, remember the dark signers, you rescued your friends from the darkness and saved the world.''

''But this time is different, our enemies truly hates us and want us dead'' Akiza said still in despair.

''Akiza, dear can I talk with you for a moment in private.'' Black Rose Dragon said while pushing her away from the group

''Of course, after all you are my dragon''. Akiza said while walking with her dragon.

After they are in a safe distance, Rua asks:

''Hey, you are sure that Akiza can miss this talk, because it seems very important''. Rua said looking worried.

''Don't worry, it is girls talk, you should not be interested, and after all, Akiza was the one who suffered the most ''. His dragon said.

''Well now back to the point, Yusei is indeed evil, but that is only happening by the magic of the seal of orichalcos, the seal has the power to make bad feelings like anger, hate, despair and so much more grow stronger, revealing the dark side of one person.'' Black Feather Dragon said.

''So Yusei and Trudge are only being controlled by their leaders, well time to kick some butts.'' Crow said while giving a grin.

''What you says is only partially correct, because Yusei has developed these feelings of despair on those seven years that you were apart, and the seal just, like the humans would say, gave a boost to him''. Ancient Fairy Dragon said with sadness.

''So the reason Yusei and Trudge are evil is because of us, why? Why did we have to leave them like that?'' I said, as I started to feel sad.

''But that is not the reason you should get sad, on the day Yusei became evil, a few moments before, Stardust Dragon left a message that Yusei still cared for his friends and would never really want to destroy Yusei''. Scar Red Nova Dragon said trying to give everyone hope.

With this Jack stood up and said:

''So all we need to do is to break the control of seal and Yusei and Trudge will be back to their usual-self, and then we will convince them of the truth and everything will be solved''. Jack said, while realizing the way to save his friends.

''But it will not be that easy.'' Black Rose Dragon said while approaching the group with Akiza. I noted that Akiza had changed; she was not crying anymore and had a look of pure determination on her eyes.

''The reason is simple, the enemy is strong and have powerful allies with him'' Black Rose Dragon finished her sentence.

''What do you mean by that?''. Rua asked confused.

''I shall explain''. A voice from the skies said, and, in a second, The Crimson Dragon was in the middle of the group. With this the other dragons bowed to him.

''Your enemy is smart and will use every method necessary to get what he wants''. With this The Crimson Dragon started to shine and showed to us, the previous war of the orichalcos, revealing how Yugi Moto and his friends almost were defeated by The Great Beat so many years ago.

''So do you mean that Dartz has returned?" Crow asked with curiosity.

''No, he is not the one who is pulling the strings, but I can tell you this, the opponent this time is stronger than Dartz and more intelligent, he stopped even me to discover his true identity and made me unable to go back to the time where he convinced Yusei to join him''. The Crimson Dragon said while meditating about the mysterious leader of the hooded group.

''Whoever he is, that will not stop us from getting Trudge and Yusei and Stardust Dragon back''. Akiza said with her usual voice, giving hope to all of his friends.

''And now, one last warning, you have received new powers to use, with them, you will all be able to become stronger, but how to unlock them is up to you.'' The Crimson Dragon said while levitating us and making us return to our world.

'' And never forget, we will always be with you''. All the dragons shout.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Library of the hooded group, 00:00 at night**

**3 person POV**

Both Yusei and Trudge appear right at the center of the library where three persons were waiting for them.

''Hey you are late you fools'' Aina still with her hood on screams at them

''Sorry Lady Aina'' Trudge says as he bows to her

''Heh, I am just kidding'' She gives a small laugh.

''Did you brought the body?'' Noan, the tallest of the three, asks.

''Yes, as you ordered'' Yusei says while passing Gerfo body to Noan.

''Uhn, I will begin the tests right now''. He says while leaving the room.

''Treat with care, he failed, but he were our companion'' The hooded from the middle and the leader says.

''By the way big brother can I finally choose from the list who I am going after'' Aina say happily

''Aina, Noan is older than me, so you calls him big brother, and sure choose anyone you like'' The leader passes to her a digital list with various names and photos

''And about you two, have you already chosen who will you go after'' The leader asks both Yusei and Trudge, that nod with their heads.

''And I just choose the one I want, it is this guy.'' Aina says while pointing to a man with an average look and glasses.

''Are you sure about that, he is weak and….Oh I see you want to use to lure more person to your web right''. The leader says with a smile.

''Well just remember that the signer are off-limits for the time being so I do not need to remember you.'' He says trying to calm his little sister.

''Of course I know, so can I go now?'' She asks while jumping of excitement.

''No, let us wait until the morning, then the hunt will begin and the play will start it second act.'' With that said, the four vanished in the darkness.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Mayor's Mansion, around 9:45 at morning.**

**Jack Pov:**

''I woke realizing I was in the bed, in the room Yeagar choose for me. After all the events of last night, I finally realize that the enemies would use everything to us, even our loved ones. Then I remember Carly, and how much she meant to me, and by sure the enemy was going to use her.

After concluding my thoughts I take a quick shower, I put my usual clothes and when I about to go out of the room, Carly enters jumping on me and giving me a big hug

''JACK, I missed you so much, and you didn't even said that you were coming back, how bad of you.'' She says with a sad but, at the same time, happy voice.

I look at her and realize what beautiful woman she has become, she stopped used glasses and is using contact lens, and her hair is all spiky and longer, her clothes are now a dress and gloves, revealing just at the limit, what makes me blush a little.

''Speaking of the devil''. I say while lowering my head in embarrassment.

''What was that''. She asks while a vein pops on her head.

''Nothing, I mean that I forgot to warn you, and for that, I, Jack Atlas, asks for your forgive''. I say, while I kiss her hand, making her blush a deep scarlet red and saying.''

''W-W-Well, since you said with so much care, you are forgiven, now come everyone is waiting, by the way Jack, I became a top journalist, my thinking is worth of three thousand dollars by the hour''. She says with a proud smile.

''Well congratulations, wait just a second, who are the others?'' I ask with curiosity

''You will see in a second'' Carly says while opening the dining room revealing the dinner table completely occupied by my old friends. Team Ragnarok, Team Taio, Bomber and his brother, Kiryu and Misty side by side and holding hands (I always knew those two would be together.) , and of course the Yanagi, the old man, and Tanner, the good and now starting to get old blue spiky hair (All well dressed, if I should say myself.) and Mizoguchi was on the side of Shirley, probably protecting her.

''Hey Jack, you are late, oversleep again, man you are a lost cause ''. Rua said, making everybody laugh a lot

''Humph, Jack Atlas don't arrive late, nor he arrives early, he arrives precisely at the moment he is meant to arrive''. I say with my usual look of superiority in my face, while I sit and Carly sits by my side.

''Well, now that we all gathered, I think it is time is tell you the reason why you are all here and some important persons are not.'' Yeagar spoke at the head of the table. Mikage stood up and said:

''It is of general knowledge that Yusei and Trudge are not here, and the reason to that is simply…'' She then told everything that happened and we add with the information that we had received from our dragons last night. Finally everyone said at the same time

''Count me in, we owe to Yusei, and to Trudge to some extent, the way we are living now, so of course we will help''. Everybody said with much determination.

''Then here what we will do, you are going to look for the friends that are not here and bring to the mansion, and you will go in groups, because the users of the seal of the orichalcos attack usually alone, so we better have the upper hand, also, at the moment that you retrieve our friends, come here as soon as possible, don't waste time for nothing, is that clear?'' Yeagar said to the group.

''Yes, we will do our best''. Everyone says as we stand up and go outside and go into our riding duels and part in our respective groups. Some, who cannot duel well stayed in the house to help check our status.

The main groups are:

1- Rua and Ruka. (Responsible for: Their friends at school)

2- Crow, Me, Kiryu and Bomber (Responsible for: Martha and the kids at the orphanage)

3- Team Ragnarok (Responsible for: Yusei friends at Satellite and team Unicorn)

4- Team Taio (Responsible for: MC and Saiga)

5- Akiza and Sherry (Responsible for: Granny Zola and her son)

''Okay everyone, let's get going, riding duel, acceleration''. I said while starting my engine and already going at top speed.

They all were so focused on the run that they didn't notice a hooded figure watching them from a safe distance and saying:

''The show is about to become much more interesting, hihi, time for one of the protagonists enter the stage'' the hooded person then vanish at the shadows.

* * *

**Neo Domino City Tops, around 10:00 at morning.**

**Rua Pov:**

'' The first one who we decided to catch was Tenpei, because he was one of our oldest friends a Ruka insisted that we got him first, seriously, I think my sister have something for that guy''. I say with a thinking face.

'' HEY, I can hear you, did you knew that?'' Ruka screams at me, making me almost lose the balance of my bike.

''Oh, so sorry Ruka, guess I am just nervous, hahaha…'' I say while scratching the back of my head.

''I know, sorry, let's just hurry alright?" Ruka says with a worried face

As soon she finishes that sentence an explosion is heard and seen on the building where Tenpei lives, making me curse and accelerating even more.

When we get there, we see Tenpei, using normal clothes (pants, t-shirt, jacket and tennis), with his duel disk on his arm, on the floor while a hooded figure is only a few meters behind him with the same duel disk that Gerfo had.

''Hey, get away from my friend, you idiot''. I scream while advancing to the hooded figure, but I am repelled by the same strange force of before, that once repelled Jack and Crow.

''Well, well, didn't anyone taught you manners? You are disrespecting a girl you stupid boy with no brains''. She says while removing her hood (that also covered her entire body), revealing a beautiful girl with a stunning white dress, silver hair and gold eyes.

''You need to learn to respect girls a little more you know, hihi'' She say while giving a small smile.

''W-Who are you?'' I ask with trembling voice, I mean come on, it is not every day that you see a girl beautiful as that smiling to me, you gotta enjoy these moments.

''Oh, straight to the point, as usual, well, I am one of the tree leaders of the hooded group that you are after, my name is Aina the Infinity Mage''. She says making my stupid dumb look go away, being replaced by one of pure anger and hate.

''Leave Tenpei out of this, he has nothing to do with this war''. Ruka shouts at her

''Oh, he has everything to do with this war, his soul is necessary to revive the great beast and complete the ''Great Purpose'', and I will not you two to mess with this.'' She says as her duel disk enters on online mode.

''I want to fight too, I can do this you two.'' Tenpei says, as he stands up.

''Then duel us, in a three vs one duel''. I and my sister shout at her.

''Very well, I accept, and when I defeat you all, I will have three souls for the price of one.

* * *

**Duel time**

**Aina (4000)**

**Rua (4000)**

**Ruka (4000)**

**Tenpei (4000)**

''Well, before we begin let me start since i have the biggest disadvantage here'' Aina say as she draws one card and smiles saying.

''Oh, I think I should start playing this: the seal of orichalcos'' She says as me and my sister curse, but there is something unusual here, the seal didn't even envelope her, nor appeared in her forehead.

''Hey, why didn't the seal appeared in your forehead''. I ask very confused, making her give a small laugh and says:

''It is because I have a pure heart, those of pure heart can control the seal, without having their bad side awaken, in other words, it means I am one of the chosen ones''. She says as she picks two cards from their hands and play

'' I summon the Sorceress of Atlantida (2000/2000), a maiden with long hair and wearing a beautiful kimono of silver appears, in attack mode then I will add to her the Book of Atlantida, which allows my sorceress to gain half of her attack points Sorceress of Atlantida (3000/2000) and even use half of them to attack the opponent directly, and the one I choose is Tenpei''. She says with an evil smile, while her monster attacks Tenpei with a blast of pure light.

**Aina (4000)**

**Rua (4000)**

**Ruka (4000)**

**Tenpei (2500)**

''Well then, now I place one card face down and end my turn, it is up to you now little boy'' She says pointing to me.

''You bet, I am going to crush you like there is no tomorrow. Draw''. I say as I draw my cards and smile.

'' first I will play** Deformer C LVL 4 (1800/1700)**,'' a control of television appears and transforms into a robot, '' and when **Deformer C i**s normal summoned, I can summon up to two turners that on the level are the same of Deformer C, so appear **Deformer S (LVL 3**) and** Deformer L (LVL 1)**,'' suddenly a sound player and a lantern appears and both transform into robots. ''Now, I will tune my **LVL 4, Deformer C**, to my LVL 3, Deformer S, now, Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice,** Power Tool Dragon**.

My signer dragon appears with bright rays of light and look at Aina with a killing intent, but that just makes her give a small laugh.

''And is not over, I am tuning my** LVL 7 Power Tool Dragon** to my** LVL 1 Deformer L**, now, The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, **Life Stream Dragon(2900/2400)** in attack mode, and to finish, I add to him** the Missile of Life,** which will boost his life points by five hundred making his attack that **(3400/2400)** in attack mode''. I look at Aina with a confident smile, but i notice that her smile is still at her face and she still remains calm.

''With this is turn end for me'' I say, winking at Ruka.

''Well it is my turn, first I will summon Sunlight Unicorn LVL 4 (1800/1000) in attack mode and then activate the card **Mana Gift**, that allows me to summon one turner by the price of three hundred of my life points .

**Aina (4000)**

**Rua (4000)**

**Ruka (3700)**

**Tenpei (2500)**

''And I choose** Big little doll LVL 3 (300/400)**, a baby doll with a ribbon on the back of her head appears, and now I am tuning my **Sunlight Unicorn** to my** Big Little Doll**, and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one! That is right! I Synchro Summon **The Mighty Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000)**'' Ruka says, while I look at her impressed that she upgraded her dueling skills.

''And to end this, I activate my magical card **Power of Ancient**, that allows my creature to gain an extra one thousand life point so her attack is at **(3100/3000),** with this I end my turn''. Ruka winks at Tenpei, who blushes a lot.

''Well then, m-my turn I start with **Guardian of Moving Fortress Lvl4 (1700/2300)**, a giant with a shield that rotates appear on the field, in attack mode, and then I special summon the turner, **Little Apprentice of the Fortress LVL4 (100/1000**), a kid appears holding another shield that rotates but with both hands appear on the field, now, it is time, come to me the energy of the sun, the pulsating flames the earth, come, because I Synchro Summon you,** King of Flames of the Moving Fortress** , a giant in a cold armor appears on the field**(2800/2900)**, and to finish too I add him, Sword of Flames that makes him gain four hundred extra attack and defense points **(3200/3300)**, ending my turn.'' Tenpei says while showing a confident smile

''Well and now I activate the trap card** The Gift of The Seal**, this card allows me to draw two new cards for each Synchro Monster summoned, as long as the seal of orichalcos remain at the field.'' Aina says while going to get her six cards.

''Hold right there, according to **Ancient Fairy Dragon** effect, she can destroy any field magic card whenever she pleases, so say goodbye to the seal''. Ruka says while her dragon starts to shine, but after the light is gone, the seal remains at the same place.

''What is going on, this wasn't supposed to happen.'' Rua, Ruka and Tenpei ask at the same time.

''Well, I forgot to mention that **The Seal of Orichalcos** cannot be destroyed by magic, trap or even monster effect, but it was a good try anyway.'' Aina says while she draws six new cards

''I should say that is finally time to end this little game of ours don't you think? First, I will use the card** Duplication** that allows me to summon a copy of my monster and then I use these two as my sacrifice to him'' as she says that her monsters stars to spin until they form a heart of stone.

''Wait a second that is Earthbound God heart''. Both Rua and Ruka scream at the same time

''Exactly, but don't worry, it will not absorb the souls of anyone, I have already managed that, now come to me **Earthbound god Ccapac Apu (3000/2500)**'' She says as the Earthbound God appears once again.

''And that is not all, I activate,** Seal Lift**, that allows me to remove the restriction of summoning only one Earthbound God as long the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field, and thanks to that I use Earthbound Call, that allows me to call another God from my hand, so come** Earthbound God Uru (3000/3000)**''. At that moment, the giant spider appears on the top of the building and fixes her eyes on Rua and Ruka.

''Well, now you two, calm down, remember that my big brother said only the boy, not the signers if they try to intervene remember''. She says that, and both the monster release the building

''She can control both of them so easily, how powerful''. I say with terror in my voice

''Now, let's end this little struggle, my fellow creatures attack Tenpei directly''. Tenpei is hit by both the creatures, making him fall and the seal taking his soul, while Rua and Ruka scream his name.

**Aina (4000)**

**Rua (4000)**

**Ruka (3700)**

**Tenpei (0000)**

''Rua, I am sorry and Ruka, I… I…'' he says with his last forces, but cannot finish because his soul is taken away''.

''TENPEI''. Ruka screams as hard as she could and Rua looks at Aina with tears at his eyes and shouts:

''He didn't deserve this, you are going to pay'' Rua says in absolute anger.

''Well then, let us continue this play and… Big brother, are you sure? They are right by my side; I could have then right now… If you insist, then I agree'' Aina says as she looks up ahead.

''Sorry, but we will have to let this play on hold, see you around''. She says as the seal retreats to the card and both of the Gods go back to the earth, and Aina disappear in a dark tornado.

''HEY, wait, stop right there''. I try to say, but Ruka slaps me.

''Let her go, we cannot defeat her, she is too strong, and you also saw her power, forget about her, please Rua'' Ruka says to me while crying, I then hug her and say:

''Yeah, you are right, let us go, we gotta save our other friends no matter what''. I say as I pick Tenpei body and take him to my bike and say:

''We will save you buddy just you wait''. I say with a look of determination on my face.

''Yeah, we will, you can bet''. Ruka says with the same look as mine while we go to our respective bikes.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Alley, around 10:18 at morning**

**Broder POV**

''Hey did you all hear that''. I ask very stunned by what just heard

''If you are talking about the huge explosion, I think I heard''. Dragan says in his usual calm self.

''We must check it out, maybe it is one of our allies''. I say with concern evident in my voice.

''That is not our mission, Broder, our mission is already complete, remember that we should return to the mansion'' Halldor says while activating his rider.

''And that is why we must help then, what if they…'' I try to argue.

''Broder, what Halldor is trying to say is that you must trust them, and they will come back safely'' Broder says and I realize that both of them wants to help the others, but maybe we will just get in their way.

''Yeah, you are right, sorry about that''. I say, but then suddenly our eyes activate and we look at the other side of the alley, where a hooded person is.

''Who are you, what do you want with us'' I ask, while noticing a powerful aura coming from this hooded person

''Well, my name I cannot say, but I can, at least, say that I am the leader of the hooded group that transformed Yusei and Trudge and I am here to duel you three.'' He says as an evil grin appears on his face.

* * *

Well, this was it, did you enjoy it? Or did you hate it? Again I am terribly sorry for not updating soon and everything, but I want you to know that I will try to update this as sooner as I can. Now about the story: What did you think of Aina? And look shocking the leader of the hooded group is finally acting, and what about The third brother, Yusei and Trudge, who they will attack, and good news, next chapter, the first riding duel of all, and I am enjoying write this duel. Don't forget to review and have a nice and good day

Justanaverageguy,


	4. Chapter 3- New encounters and new losses

**Hello everyone, first I would like to thank all the reviews, thank you so much. Special thanks to bugsy13 that had read, review and put the story to favorites, thanks a lot. Special thanks to Shimmering-Sky for the tips and I would like to say that I read some of your stories and like it very much, you have a lot of talent, thanks for reading. And to all of the others, who read, review and have put this story on your favorites, my sincere thanks. But let me stop taking your time and let you read my story. Have a nice reading.**

**OBS: I know this chapter is a little smaller than the last one, but the next one will be bigger.**

******_DISCLAIMER:_** **I** **do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All credits goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Alley, around 10:20 at morning**

**Broder POV**

''What did you just said?'' I ask without believing what I just heard.

''I think you heard pretty well, but let me repeat myself, I am the leader of the hooded group that transformed Yusei and Trudge and I am here to duel you three''. He says with a calm and monotone voice.

This declaration made my blood boil and I rushed to kill that hooded man, but I was repelled by some strange power and would crush myself at the floor if Dragan and Halldor hadn't picked me.

''That wasn't a very smart move if I would say myself''. He says with a smile that only makes me wants to punch him more. But then Halldor step in front of me and decide to speak.

* * *

**Halldor POV**

''Why duel us if you don't mind me asking you that is''. I ask with my most cold voice.

''Hum, it seems we have a gentleman here, well you three have strong souls, and your God cards are needed to let us advance to next phase of our plan''. The leader says with a voice of deep interest.

''Our God cards, why the hell should we accept this duel'' I see Broder and Dragan ask with anger at their voice.

''Calm down you two, we must not fall for his mind games remember that well''. I say trying to make my comrades focus on the dangerous of the enemy.

''Well, let me say that if you win me in a duel, both Yusei and Trudge will be released, and all the souls of the people who were captured will return to their respective bodies''. He says, and I am not able to detect even one lie on his words.

''He is telling the truth, very well then we accept this duel, and we will conquer our friends souls''. I say while both I, Broder and Dragan activate our duel disks.

''Very well, this shall be fun for once, and like this will be a three versus one, there will be no fast attack on the first turn''. The enemy says while he activates his duel disk.

''It is time to duel''. We all shout.

* * *

**Duel time**

**Unknown (4000)**

**Dragan (4000)**

**Broder (4000)**

**Halldor (4000)**

''Well since I am at disadvantage here, I shall start, I will start with this, I summon** the Hero of Atlantida (2300/1900)**, a boy wearing a cape and a very long sword appears at the field, then I will use this:** The Seal of Orichalcos'**'. But the seal don't envelope the hooded man, and don't appear on his forehead.

''Wait a second, according to our data, you should have been enveloped by the seal and your monsters should have become evil, why nothing of that happened''. Dragan says with disbelief.

''That is simple gentleman, it is because I am one of the chosen ones so the seal see me as pure, and don't grow the darkness in my heart, now well, I play one card face down and end my turn''. He says while is noticed a smile on his face.

''Well then, it is my turn, and I use this **Summon Conjuncture** that allows me to summon up to three monsters with the same name to the field and the name I chose is ''Pole'', so appear to me now, Turner monster **Pole Star Beast Gullfaxi LVL 4 (1600/1000)**, **Pole Star Beast Tanngrisnir LVL 3 (800/1100)** and **Pole Star Beast Tanngnjóstr LVL 3 (1200/800)**, so prepare yourself, I am tuning my monsters, so now, When the Door of the Star Boundaries Open, a God Will Fling his Ancient Magic Hammer, Shake The Earth an Appear Along with the Thunder. Synchro Summon, appear now, **Polar God Thor (3500/2800)**, and with all that show, I finish my turn.'' Dragan says with a smile

''Don't be so overconfident Dragan, we don't know what we are opposing here so be careful''. I say, but he doesn't seem to listen at all.

''Next is my turn then, I start using this card, the** Pole Star Call**, that allows me to whenever there is card with the names God and Pole on them, I can special summon one monster whose level is the half of the same card, so appear now** Pole Star Spirit Dekkuaruvu LVL 5 (1400/1600)**, and guess what Pole Star Call also allows me to summon another Pole Star Spirit and a token to protect myself, so say hello to** Pole Star Spirit Ryosuaruvu LVL 4 (1400/1200)** and **Star Spirit Token LVL 1 (0000/0100)**, a little soul in shape of a globe with two eyes appear, now to the fun part, I am tuning my monsters, The God Who Was Born From The Stars, Show Your Absolute Power and Make The Whole World Laugh. Synchro Summon, Descend,** Polar God Loki (3300/3000)**. And all of this jus cost a thousand Life Points, and that it is all for now folks.'' Broder says with a confident smile.

**Unknown (4000)**

**Dragan (4000)**

**Broder (3000)**

**Halldor (4000)**

''Guys focus, you two are being very careless, he could set this whole stage up''. I say and they look at me, and say that is actually impossible.

''Dammit, it is my move then, I summon Tuner Monster** Pole Star Heaven Valkyrye LVL 2 (400/800)**, and, by her effect I discard two of my cards so I can special summon two** Imperial Tokens LVL 4 (1000/1000)**, and that means that is time to tune my monsters''. I say but I am interrupted by the hooded men.

''Do you intend to call him, well it is about time that you let the three gods gather again''. He says with an evil smile.

When he said that I think that if really is good idea, but I decide that I cannot return and we will win.

''Now, North Star in Heaven, The King That Rules The Skies, Right Now, Bundle The Pantheon of The Star Boundary and Show The Authority. Synchro Summon, Descend From Heaven to Earth, The Supreme God,** Pole Star God Odin (4000/3500)**. And looking that I have none magic or trap cards I end my turn.

''Well, little Halldor, you said that you all were falling into a trap right? Well, you are both correct and wrong about that''. The hooded says.

''What do you mean about that?'' I ask with fear.

''This duel was meant to end the moment I picked my six cards, but do not worry, you all will understand soon enough''. He says as smile starts to grow on his face.

''**It is my turn**''. He says and then everything stops and I and the others begin to fell a fear like no other.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, One of the many Roads on the city, around 10:40**

**Ruka POV,**

After finally catching most of our friends, I and Rua were finally going back to the Mansion when I remember something really important.

''Rua, we need to tell everyone about the Earthbound Gods and what Aina said about being a chosen one, because they need to be fully prepared''. I say with caution.

''OH, you are right, just give me a second, let's stop there for a brief moment so that you can call''. He says as he begins to take his bike to a little park.

After I finished calling Yeagar, and he finished transmitting the information to almost the other groups, we were about to enter our respective bikes when I feel a fear unlike any other I have ever felt.

''Rua, did you felt that too? I ask with despair and I notice that every single muscle of my body was trembling.

''If you mean that wave of fear right now I, with certain, noticed''. He says as I notice that he too is trembling.

''Let's go, we better return as soon as possible to the Mansion, come on.'' He says as he starts his bike, taking care to not drop Tenpei body.

''Yeah, let's go, to our home, the others should arrive there soon''. I said, but somehow, deep down, I knew it that not all of us were going to return to our safe place.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, near where Yusei, Crow and Jack used to live, around 11:16 at morning**

**Akiza POV**

''That is bad, according to Rua and Ruka, one of the leaders has the old Earthbound God cards and can control more than one at the same time''. Shirley says as she looks at me from her bike with much concern.

''Let us focus on our objective and them after that, we will focus on that problem''. I say with a determined face.

''Yeah, you are right, we cannot lose our focus about our mission''. She says to me with a smile.

While we were arriving at our destination, I remember myself to be strong and remember myself of the Yusei I knew, the kind and gentle, and think that no matters what I am definitely going to save him so that we can be together forever.

''Hey look at that ''. Sherry screams at me, and I see the old house where the boys lived, where so many good moments were shared, where Yusei and I almost… Everything was burning and there were three persons near the fire and one of them was wearing a hood.

After seeing that, I accelerate even more and stopped in front of the hooded men and scream at him.

''Get away from them, you bastard''. I scream at him but he doesn't even move all he does is move his hand and like magic the fire is gone.

''I am sorry for my rude behavior, but I need those two to come out of the house''. The tall man said in a calm and beautiful voice.

''I know why you burn their house, so that you could get their souls, or am I wrong?'' I ask with anger in my eyes, not letting myself fall for the enemy's voice.

''It seems you are right, but this can be resolved without violence, so please step aside so that I can gather their souls and end this without hurting you two''. He says still with a calm voice.

''Like hell we will''. Both Sherry and I scream at him.

''Then, there is no other option, I shall destroy you two as well.'' He says while removing his hood, revealing a man with silver hair and gold eyes and using a pair of glasses with orange lens and wearing a long and blue coat with normal clothes.

''My name is Noan, the bringer of the Rebirth, and I am the second leader responsible for the hooded group that converted Yusei and Trudge''. He says while bowing to us.

''So you are the one… responsible for turning Yusei into that''. I say as the objects around me start to levitate.

''Akiza, calm down or you end hurting innocent people''. Sherry says as I remember that I should use my powers only for the good, and start relaxing some more.

''Sorry Shirley, but can I ask you two take care of these two so I can concentrate on this guy''. Sherry tries to argue, but after she sees my pleading eyes she agrees to take care of them.

''Now, shall we begin little lady.'' Noan asks with a monotone voice.

''You are on, prepare to lose''. I say with all my anger focused on my opponent.

* * *

**Duel time**

**Noan (4000)**

**Akiza (4000)**

''A good gentleman let the ladies go first.'' He says with a small smile.

''Then I shall start, first I play **Ivy wall LVL 1(0000/2100)** in defense mode and place two cards face down, ending my turn''. I say, looking at him very cautious.

''Well then, It is my turn, and begin with this,** The Seal of Orichalcos**,'' he says as the seal comes down but doesn't appear at his forehead. ''And now I play **Little Genius of Atlantida LVL 4 (1900/1500)** in attack mode, a little boy holding a lot of books and In a lab coat appears, and I add to him **Genius Formula**, making him six thousand points more stronge**r(2500/1500)** for this turn, so go my genius destroy her monster''. The genius then drops all his books at Ivy wall destroying her.

''And I Activate my monster special ability, when he destroy a monster he can inflict half of the difference of his attack and defense points at your life points directly.'' Noan says with a small smile.

**Noan (4000)**

**Akiza (3500)**

''And to finish I put one card face down, ending my turn.'' Noan says while adjusting his glasses.

''Well then my turn first I use monster reborn to bring back my Ivy Wall, and the I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Ivy Wall, then I use the face down magic card, **Thorn Malice**, that allows me, by sending one flower monster to the graveyard I can control one of my opponent monster, so now that I have your genius, I summon,** Black Rose Knight LVL 3 (1000/1000)**, so my monsters attack him now. '' Akiza says as both her monsters attack leaving real little cuts on Noan's body.

**Noan (1100)**

**Akiza (3500)**

''And now prepare yourself, Chilling Flames Engulf the Entire World. Pitch-Dark Flower Set Into Bloom! Synchro Summon, Appear Now,** Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)**.'' I say as my signer dragon looks at Noan with disgust and hate.

But for my surprise Noan simply clean the cuts and say:

''Well, I guess playtime is over, my observations of your power will serve to improve even more my research''. He says with a calm and monotone voice.

''What do you mean, you were just testing me, you bastard''. I ask with much anger.

''Madam, please, calm down, and yes, I was using you , but only to progress my research, and now it is my turn, prepare to remember a power like no other.'' He says and I ask to him.

''Are you going to summon an Earthbound God? '' I ask with fear.

''No, but I guess you can say it is something like of the same level.'' He says.

''My turn, I reveal my magic card,** Blessing of the Dead**, this card, allows me to remove one monster from my graveyard and to recover every single life point that I lost on the turn of my enemy.'' He says as a light falls on him.

**Noan (4000)**

**Akiza (3500)**

''And now I play this, **Temporal Machine God Sandaion (4000/0000)**''. As he says that, I cannot believe my eyes, then I look and the same monster that caused Yusei so much trouble appears and looks at me like he knew me.

''Now, Sandaion attack her dragon and end this''. Sandaion then attacks Black Rose Dragon with his lance of light, making me feel almost the same pain and scream while I lose my balance.

**Noan (4000)**

**Akiza (1900)**

''And now **Sandaion** effect activates, whenever he battles, he can inflict four thousand points of damage on your life points so, in other words, you lose''. He says with a serious face.

**Noan (4000)**

**Akiza (0000)**

**WINNER: Noan**

* * *

The seal starts to get smaller and I start to cry and say:

''No, I cannot lose and die here, I still must save Yusei, and I need to tell him that…'' But I stop talking when I notice that the seal is not going to me but to Granny Zola and her son. I try to scream but it is of not worth, they look at me and smile.

''don't worry Akiza, you tried your best, Sherry told us the whole story, so do me a favor and give a hell of a punishment on that little kid of Yusei for me, understood? '' Granny Zola says as her soul is absorbed by the seal.

''Yeah, hit him for me, a thousand punches on his stomach''. Her son says as his soul too is absorbed by the seal.

I stand there crying and begging them to come back, until a shadow appears before me and when I look, it is Noan.

''Why, why did you do that'' I ask him crying even more.

''For the ''Great Purpose'', of course''. He simply says.

''And what is this purpose that you all talk about so much'' I say while I look at him with anger and the tears still falling from my eyes.

''That I cannot tell, but I will give you an answer to another question, us, the three brothers are protected by God cards, and you must be thinking that since I am the oldest, I am the strongest, but you are wrong. My little brother, our leader, is much more powerful than me and Aina combined, you will never be able to even touch him''. He says giving Akiza a sense of absolute despair, after that Noan disappeared into the darkness.

''Akiza, Akiza are you alright, come on, come on, talk to me'' She says at me while try to stop the bleeding where Sandaion attacked me.

''I am fine''. I say as I stand, walk a little and say to the sky. ''I don't care if yours stupid brother is strong, I don't care that I have despair in my heart, I will surpass that and I will bring everyone back, did you heard me Noan''. When I finished saying that, my arm started burning, and I noticed that my mark of the Crimson Dragon had returned, after that I fell and the last thing I saw was Sherry running to catch me.

* * *

**Neo Domino City. Alley. A little after the hooded leader had picked his card.**

**Unknown (4000)**

**Dragan (0000)**

**Broder (0000)**

**Halldor (0000)**

**WINNER: Unknown**

**Halldor POV**

I looked to the sides, and saw both Dragan and Broder being absorbed by the seal and finally looked at the leader of the hooded and say:

''How, how did you manage to get that''. I ask without believing that we lost in two turns.

''You saw the cards yourself, I don't need to say anything''. The hooded man said with a little smile.

While the seal was finally consuming me, I was praying that my friends got a lot stronger and very fast, because this leader had power beyond imagination.

''So many souls, so little time, six new and powerful souls in less than a day, this tragedy is beginning to entertain me''. The hooded leader said as he got the three Polar Gods and smiled.

''I welcome you three to our little family''. After saying that, he dispersed into the shadows.

* * *

**Satellite, Orphanage, around 12:00 at morning**

**Crow POV**

Man, I can't believe I am here again; it has been so long since my last visit here, I hope that the kids are not so mad at me''. I say while giving a small smile

''don't count on that''. I heard a lot of grown up kids running at me with angry faces and realize that maybe these hooded guys are nothing when compared to them.

Soon they start hitting me, pushing my hair and saying:

''Big Brother Crow, how long, we have been waiting for you to visit us, you idiot''. They say at me with crying faces.

''Hey, I am sorry kids, so sorry, but I am here now so let us enjoy it alright''. I say trying to comfort them. Soon they stop crying and Martha appears from inside the house.

''You fools, do you know how long we have been waiting for you''. She says and then gives me and Jack her triple punch, and after we hit the floor, she makes us stand up, and gives a big hug, good and old Martha I think.

''You boys look great, all grown up, but where is Yusei by the way?'' She asks with concern. At the same time, me, Jack, Kiryu and Bomber close our fists and lower our heads. Martha noticing this says.

''Come inside, tell me everything''. She guide to the dining room, where we tell her everything, after finishing the story, she stands up and says:

''Kids, I want the formation now.'' She screams and all the kids gather like magic. ''Gather clothes, and your stuff, ten minutes in the bus, we are going on a trip, go.'' Then after the kids are gone, she says with a weak voice.

''Yusei, I cannot believe that he would do that, why would he do that, always a good boy''. Then she looks at us, and finally says.

''Please, I want you to save him.'' She says with tears in her eyes.

''You can bet that we will save him''. The four of us said, with our best smiles, making her stop crying and go to gather her stuff.

''You can be sure of that, I will save my best friend.'' I say with confidence.

* * *

**Satellite, Orphanage, around 12:00 at morning**

**Kiryu POV**

Bomber has gone already with the kids to the Mansion, we are just waiting Martha to get ready, so that we can go, while we wait, I think about my life and how Yusei helped me. Wait for me brother; I will rescue you no matter what.

Then I take from my pocket a picture of me and Misty, we have been together for five years now and everything had been great, and to protect this happiness I will fight.

Soon after I said that, Martha came out of the house, and enters her old car. When we were about to leave, one D-Wheel appeared, he looked exactly like one that Yusei had, but instead where before bright color of red was; now it is just black. When I was about to complain to him, the rider took his helmet revealing the face of my long lost friend.

''Yusei, it really is you''. I said with sadness.

''Is that you welcome your friends after so much time Kiryu''. He asked me with an evil grin.

''I am not friends of the actual you''. I said with anger.

''But you abandoned me anyway, so why even call me friend I wonder, but I am not after you, I am after Martha, get out of my way''. He says with a little of anger at his voice.

''Jack, Crow go! Take Martha to the Mansion, I will hold him off''. I scream to them, and they try to argue, but I scream to protect her, and they scream at me:

''Come back alive you fool'' They said as they go, and then I have one last look at Martha, and see with a face of sadness and despair.

''See, that is the face that you put on the woman that took care of you''. I said after they are gone.

''That was my face for the past seven years''. He said with anger but quickly goes back to his mask of calm. ''Well it seems that I will have to get your soul, it wasn't what I was after, but it will have to serve for today''. He says with a bored voice.

''I accept this duel'', and when I am about to activate the Speed World 2, he stops me and says

''Not this time, we are playing by my rules, follow me''. He says as he starts his D-Wheel and takes off, letting me to follow him, until we reach the duel roads from Neo Domino City.

''You want me to duel you in a riding duel, because you believe that this action will stop me from using the **Seal of Orichalcos**, am I right''. He says with an evil grin, making me curse that he realized my plan.

''But don't worry, it is going to be a Riding Duel, but it will by my rules'' He says.

''What do you mean by that?'' I ask with curiosity and fear.

''We will play by this:** Seal World**''. And after that the road becomes greener and the letters that is on seal appears on the borders of the road. ''Don't worry, Seal World has the same effects from **Speed World 2**, but it has the same powers of the** Seal of Orichalcos** to those who cast the **Seal World**.''

As soon he said that, the seal started descending from the sky, but only stayed there, it didn't move to Yusei forehead.

''So you are one of the chosen ones right?'' I ask with disgust.

''It seems you are well informed, good this will make things easier, so let us begin Kiryu, our destined duel of darkness''. He says with an evil grin and starts accelerating.

''Yeah, let us end this Yusei''. I said, determined to win my friend and brother back.

''**Riding Duel Acceleration** '' we both said, and then, finally began the duel of darkness.

* * *

**So as I was saying, I promised riding duel to this chapter, but it got way to big so cut this in half and I am sorry. But don't worry; next chapter will start with the riding duel. Oh, I will take a while to update because I had some exams and some problems to deal with it, but I will try to update this as soon as I am finished. So how was it, are you enjoying Aina and Noan by now? Or do you hate them? Please don't forget to review; it works as food to keep me writing. Have a good and nice day.**

**OBS: if anyone has any confusion about the Seal World, please tell me so that I can take your doubts and if you have any ideas please talk to me, I am accepting help and ideas, as long as they exist, can be used, right?**

**Justanaverageguy,**


	5. Chapter 5- The duel and the truth

**Hey guys, sorry, I am so sorry, I have been through some huge personal problems. Last week was full of tests at my university, so I couldn't update because I need some heavy study. I thank all of the reviews, likes, and favorites. Don't give up of this story please. This chapter is one of the smaller I have done, because I broke my left arm, and could not finish properly, but I still working on it! To finish I would like to thank you all for my error about Sherry name. And special thanks to Ragnarok for appointing some errors, (your help was great; I am trying to correct them). Without further ado, enjoy the reading.**

**IMPORTANT: I am looking for a beta reader to help me, since English isn't my original language, please contact me by PM or by posting on the reviews**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All credits goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Streets of Neo Domino City, around 12:07 at morning**

**Kiryu (4000) Speed Counters: 0**

**Yusei (4000) Speed Counters: 0**

**Kiryu's POV**

As soon as we started the duel, I noticed the huge difference on our D-Wheels, Yusei was so fast that I barely could follow him.

''Heh, since it has been a long time since our last duel I will give you the first turn.'' Yusei says as he slows his D-Wheel.

''You will regret this decision.'' I say as I draw the card.

''Draw, I summon **Infernity Beast LVL 3 (1600/1200)** in attack mode, then I will place one card face down and end my turn''.

''My turn then, I draw.'' Yusei says with an evil grin.

**Kiryu (4000) Speed Counters: 1**

**Yusei (4000) Speed Counters: 1**

''I start summoning **Speed Warrior LVL 2 (900/500)** in attack mode, then I will activate his special ability, which allows him to double his attack points on the battle phase on the turn that he was summoned **Speed Warrior (1800/500)**. Now, attack Infernity beast with sonic edge.'' Yusei says as Speed warrior advances to attack.

''Not so fast, I activate my face down trap card:** Depth Amulet**, which allows me to negate one monster attack by discarding one card from my hand to the cemetery.'' I say as I discard one card.

''And do you really think that this will stop me?'' Yusei says with an evil smile.

''I activate a continuous trap card from my hand, **Orichalcos Break**, as long as the** Seal of Orichalcos or Seal World** are activated, I can negate once per turn the activation of a trap, magic card, speed spell, or even ability from a monster so say goodbye Infernity Beast.'' Yusei says with an evil smile, and the moment my monster is destroyed, I feel an incredible pain.

**Kiryu (3800) Speed Counters: 1**

**Yusei (4000) Speed Counters: 1**

''Then, I will put two cards face down, and end my turn, now Kiryu come, I want you to defy me so my flames of revenge can grow even stronger.'' He says while laughing.

Now it is my turn, I draw''. I say as I recover from the attack.

**Kiryu (3800) Speed Counters: 2**

**Yusei (4000) Speed Counters: 2**

''I summon **Infernity Archfiend LVL 4 (1800/1200)** in attack mode, then I will use this speed spell card, **Infernity Call**, that allows me to discard all my Infernity monsters in my hand to the cemetery, and in exchange I can summon up to two Infernity monsters from my deck as long I have two or more speed counters. So appear now, **Infernity Knight LVL 3 (1400/400)** and another **Infernity Beast LVL 3 (1600/1200)**.'' I look at Yusei, but he remains calm, which only makes me sadder and grows the desire to save him.

''This is it Yusei, I attack your Speed warrior with my** Infernity Archfiend**, and this is the beginning of your fall.'' I say while I look at him.

''Do you really think that it would be that easy? Have you forgotten about my face down cards, if so, let me remind you. Trap card open,** Sacred Barrier: Mirror Force**, which allows me to destroy all your monsters. After that, I will activate my other trap card,** Pity of the Soul**, when my opponent has no monsters cards in his hand or on the field, I gain a thousand life points, but my opponent will gain two tokens LVL 1 (1000/1000) in attack mode to protect him, but they cannot change to defense mode.'' He says with an evil smile.

**Kiryu (3800) Speed Counters: 2**

**Yusei (5000) Speed Counters: 2**

''Dammit, I end my turn.'' I say as I notice that I don't have any more cards to play.

''Then, it is my turn. Draw.''

**Kiryu (3800) Speed Counters: 3**

**Yusei (5000) Speed Counters: 3**

''I summon** Junk Synchron LVL 3 (1300/500)** in attack mode. Now, Clustering Stars will call upon a new force; become the path that light shines upon. Synchro Summon, show yourself** Junk Warrior LVL 5 (2300/1300)** in attack mode. Yusei says while laughing.

''Now, Junk Warrior attack his monsters with scrap fist!'' When his monster destroys mine, I start to feel a pain like no other and almost lost control of my D-Wheel.

**Kiryu (2500) Speed Counters: 2**

**Yusei (5000) Speed Counters: 3**

''And with that I end my turn, now Kiryu it is your turn, show me what you got.'' He says with an evil grin.

* * *

**Room of the Truth in the hooded group hideout, 12:15 at morning.**

**3 Person's POV**

In a large room with large serpent statues and a huge glowing pool that was showing the duel, the hooded group watched the duel, while behind him, three large serpent statues stood with the Polar God cards in their mouths. Finally after a while the hooded leader says:

''You can stop hiding now, I can sense you even if you were miles away.'' The hooded leader says with a smile.

Suddenly, before him, appears a very beautiful woman with short pink hair and blue eyes, in a black cape that protected her entire body, after bowing to the leader, she says:

''Your Majesty, I have returned safely from the United States, everything you required is done.'' She says with much respect in her voice.

''But Your Majesty, if you allow me to ask, why are you so interested in this Yusei Fudo? I don't feel anything special from him and he seems so weak''. She says with a little of jealously in her voice.

''Heh, I understand your point Kusa, but you see, Yusei is much interesting, and he is holding back a lot of his abilities.'' He says with a laugh.

'' Your Majesty, what you mean by that?'' Kusa asks with confusion in her voice.

''Stop being so formal, we are friends, and if you want to know look at the duel.'' He says with a smile that makes Kusa blushes, and the two look at the pool showing the duel.

* * *

**Back to the duel,**

**Kiryu's POV**

Dammit Yusei, you gotten so much stronger in these seven years, why, why are you using this power to evil, but I will save you. I think as I draw.

**Kiryu (2500) Speed Counters: 3**

**Yusei (5000) Speed Counters: 4**

''I summon The** Infernity Clock LVL 4 (1900/1850)**'', a giant and old black clock appears on the field and start ticking. ''And I use his special ability, if I have no cards in my hand and only my opponent have monsters on the field I can release this card and another monster to special summon one Synchro Monster from my extra deck without additional releasing costs. So appear now **Infernity Reaper LVL 10 (3200/1800)** in attack mode.'' A giant skeleton appears in a black cape with a giant scythe.

''And his special ability let me special summon a monster that is on my cemetery once per turn, so come back** Infernity Archfiend LVL 4 (1800/1200)** in attack mode. Now Infernity Reaper attacks his Junk Warrior with death slice and soon as he is destroyed Infernity Archfiend attack Yusei life points directly. '' I say with confidence.

**Kiryu (2500) Speed Counters: 3**

**Yusei (2300) Speed Counters: 3**

As I look back, I notice that he is almost unharmed and is laughing, and then I look at him with pure confusion in my eyes.

''Very nice damage, but what I passed in these years of lonely made me strong, so these attacks mean nothing to me, but you will pay for destroying my precious monster. It is my turn.'' He says as he draws a card.

**Kiryu (2500) Speed Counters: 4**

**Yusei (2300) Speed Counters: 4**

''I activate the speed spell,** Revenge of the Seal**, which if I lose more than two thousand life points in one turn, it allows me to double my speed counters.'' He says.

**Kiryu (2500) Speed Counters: 4**

**Yusei (2300) Speed Counters: 8**

''Then I reveal my face down trap card,** Good Behavior**, which allows me to special summon for one turn only, one of my monster in the cemetery so come back, **Junk Warrior LVL 5 (2300/1300)**. And then, I will normal summon **Nitro Synchro LVL 2 (300/100)** in attack mode. Now, Clustering Minds will now become a new force; become the path that light shines upon. Synchro Summon, Blaze on **Nitro Warrior LVL 7 (2800/1800).**''

''After that I will activate the speed spell,** Final Attack**, that allows me to double one of my monster attack if my speed counters are eight or higher, so now **Nitro Warrior (5600/1800)** destroy his Infernity Reaper''. Yusei says as he monster destroy mine and I feel a blow more painful than the last ones.

**Kiryu (0100) Speed Counters: 2**

**Yusei (2300) Speed Counters: 8**

''And if you are forgotten, I activate my other speed spell, **Last Defense**, that increases my life points by one hundred by each monster of my opponent have turning your monster in defense mode. Finally, I activate Nitro Warrior special ability, that one per turn, if activate an speed spell, I can increase Nitro Warrior attack points for one thousand and make he battles again, so end this duel once and for all with Dynamite Knuckle.

**Kiryu (0000) Speed Counters: 3**

**Yusei (2400) Speed Counters: 8**

**WINNER: Yusei**

* * *

With the last blow, I feel of my D-Wheel and notice with my last forces the Seal of Orichalcos getting smaller in my direction.

''Goodbye Kiryu, don't worry, very soon Misty will join you in the ''Great Purpose'' and you will be glad. Yusei says with an evil smile.

''Yusei, don't you realize what you are doing? Don't you realize that everyone just want you back? Don't you realize what they are suffering because of you?'' I scream at him making his eyes turn back to the ones of the Yusei I knew for a second, but he quickly regains his evil eyes again.

''Shut up, I have been by far worst, you are weak Kiryu and that is why you lost so goodbye and hope that you have bad dreams'' He says as he start his D-Wheel and leaves.

My last thoughts were that maybe the real Yusei was still there and can be saved

''Everyone, I am sorry, but good luck''. I say as the seal finally consumes me.

* * *

**One of the bridges in Neo Domino City, around 12:29 at morning.**

**Yusei's POV**

As I run with my D-Wheel, I stop at the top of one the bridges in my city and look at distance Yeagar huge mansion.

''Are you regretting your decision, my friend?'' Stardust Dragon appears on my side.

''Not at all, I am just thinking about their demise''. I say with a thinking face.

''Do not worry, soon, very soon, we will get our revenge and they will cry in pain.'' Stardust Dragon says to me.

''Yeah, and with our new power, we are more prepared to crush them''. I say as I retrieve my glove, showing the glowing mark of the head of the crimson dragon.

''I am coming for you signers.'' I say as I get back on my D-Wheel and drive to the hideout of our group.

* * *

**Neo Domino City, Mayor's Mansion, around 21:00 at night.**

**Akiza's POV**

I woke up to realize I was at Yeagar mansion, in my room. After putting new clothes, I leave my room to hear someone crying loud at the living room.

When I get there, I see Misty crying a lot and Carly trying to calm her down.

''What has happened?'' I ask with concern.

''Kiryu's soul has been taken… by Yusei, his body was found by the city police and they gave back to us just a few moments ago''. Carly says with sorrow.

''And how they know that Yusei was the one who took his soul?'' I say trying not to believe.

''Jack and Crow told that when they were about to leave with Martha, Yusei appeared looking for Martha, but Kiryu confronted him and the two of them went to duel.'' Carly says almost crying.

''That… cannot be.'' I say as my eyes begin to tear, but I stand them and go to help Misty.

''Don't worry, we will save him for sure.'' I say, making her face me and murmur a thank you.

''Did we lost anyone else? '' I ask with fear.

''It looks like that Tenpei, the friend of Rua and Ruka was lost too, and Team Ragnarok too was beaten, but everyone else is here. Mikage and Yeagar are explaining the situation to them right now.'' Carly told me

''Wait, are you saying that team Ragnarok lost? How is that even possible?'' I ask with disbelief.

''Their bodies just arrived too, and they seem to have lost to the same opponent, and there is more, their God Cards are gone.'' Misty finally said.

''Who could even do that? I am sorry but I have to talk with the other ok?'' I say as I leave to the dining room where only the signers and Sherry were.

''Where is everyone?'' I ask with much concern.

''Calm down, they went to rest, the day has been very stressing to them.'' Jack says calmly.

''So, Yusei has really got to the bad side, what are going to do now?'' Crow says with much sadness.

''We will save him and the others.'' I say trying to motivate them, but then suddenly a huge light consumes us all.

* * *

**Duel Monster World, Garden of the Dragons, unknown time**

**Akiza's POV**

As the light fades, I notice that we are at the garden where our dragons spoke to us, and as I look around I notice that they are all gathered, waiting for us.

As we reach them, Black Rose Dragon looks at me and says:

''You were very brave just now, I am proud of being your dragon.'' She says, making me blush.

''And you all are here, because we have important topics to discuss. '' Scar Red Nova Dragon says.

''Let us begin with the fact that Akiza's mark has just retuned''. Ancient Fairy Dragon says.

''First, Akiza take this.'' The Crimson Dragon says as he gives a ball of light to me, and when I look at the card I say:

''This is… Supreme Black Rose Dragon. '' I say looking at my new card, with much happiness.

''Hey, why didn't we got some of these too?'' Rua says with an angry look.

''Firstly, because you still haven't got to fully open your path of power. Second, respect you elders.'' Life Stream Dragon says, making everyone laughs.

''He is correct, to get to your new powers, you will need to look even deeper in your souls.'' Black Feather Dragon says.

''How the heck are we supposed to do that?'' Crow says with curiosity.

''You will know when the time is right.'' Black Feather dragon says calmly.

''But you said you have more than one topic to talk with us, what is it?'' I ask.

''Please allow me ''. The Crimson Dragon says as he starts to glow and he the glow vanishes, we noticed that we are in the middle of the sky and miles ahead of us a giant beast stood.

''What is that?'' Ruka says trembling.

''That is the Great Leviathan, the beast that the hooded group are trying to revive.'' Life Stream Dragon says.

''Why do you wanted to show this?'' Rua says almost freaking out.

''Watch closely.'' Scar Red Nova Dragon says. And as he finishes his sentence a huge explosion is heard and the Leviathan starts to scream.

Soon three lights, one red, one blue and one yellow appear and start attacking the beast.

''Could that be… The Egyptian Gods.'' I say not believing my eyes.

''Yes, not long ago, Yugi Moto and The pharaoh joined forces with the most powerful beings to defeat the Leviathan.'' The Crimson Dragon says.

''So, how we are supposed to even beat that huge and ugly monster there, if even the gods are having trouble!''. Crow screams out loud.

''You are seeing only the truth, but this does not mean that they are the only ones that can defeat the great beast, or am I wrong?'' Jack says.

''No you are not, but to defeat the beast, you will need your new powers.'' Ancient Fairy Dragon says.

''Do you mean that even Yusei will have to be there right?'' Ruka says with sorrow.

''Yes, but do not worry we have hope, and you will end this battle once and for all.'' The Crimson Dragon says.

''Hey, one question, even if the god cards are no longer here, they should still exist here right? So why not call them to help us?'' Rua says.

''That was the most brilliant thing you said in your entire life.'' Crow says with a smile.

''Hey, I can hear you know.'' Rua says, making me laugh a little.

But I noticed that our dragons weren't answering us, but were exchanging glances.

''What is wrong?'' I ask with concern.

''Rua idea is very good indeed, but the problem is that the gods didn't listen to us, they are gone, we don't have a clue about their locations.'' Life Stream Dragon says.

''What? You mean you don't know the location of the most powerful creatures in the world, please tell me you are kidding.'' Rua says.

''We are not. And we are very sorry, but it seems that we will have to leave this talk to another time since you must get back to your world.'' The Crimson Dragon says as we start to levitate and leave to our world

My last thought was: What has happened to the gods?

* * *

**Hooded Group hideout, Room of the Truth, time unknown.**

**3 Person's POV**

''Master, I am back from my mission.'' Yusei says as he enters the room.

''Good job as always, I want you to meet Kusa, she is a friend of mine and another member of our family.'' The leader says as he show Kusa that goes to shake hands with Yusei.

''It is a pleasure to finally meet you.'' Kusa says, and Yusei notices that the air around her was with surround by electric sparks.

''Don't worry about that, Kusa has the protection of pure thunder.'' The leader says as Aina, Trudge and Noan enter the room.

''We are back, oh hello Kusa, already trying to steal my brother from me.'' Aina says with a smile but with death eyes.

''N-NO, of course not, Lady Aina, you know that I respect Your Majesty very much.'' She says as her face gets red as a tomato.

''Well, since we are all here, I would like to say that appears one of the signers got the crimson dragon mark back.'' He says, making Aina give a wide evil smile.

''So, it is finally the time?'' She asks, making the leader confirm her supposition with his head.

''The time for the final act has come, this tragedy must come to an end.'' The leader says.

''First, Trudge I need you to capture the soul of the mayor, he is starting to look too much on our past.'' The leader says

''It shall be done as you wish.'' Trudge says as he leaves.

''Now, we need someone to deliver the first attack on the mansion.'' The leader said as he scanned the room.

''Uh, please let me go, I want to crush them like there is no tomorrow.'' Aina says while she jumped of happiness.

''Your Majesty, please allow me to go since I have not discovered the potential of these signers.'' Kusa says as she bows.

''Fine you can go, prepare yourself and go my knight.'' The leader says with a grin.

''And to the rest of you, you are all dismissed, relax and prepare to the battle.'' The leader said making all of the members disappear in the shadows.

All alone, he said one last phrase before leaving the room:

''It will be over soon.''

* * *

**Hello again, and I am sorry again for taking so long to update. So what did you think about this chapter: Liked, Hated or none of these? Please tell me I am waiting for your reviews. Also, Yusei is really getting more evil? What cards does Kusa holds? What cards the leader of the hooded group has? More to that and more on the next chapters.**

**IMPORTANT: Should I pair Rua with Aina? Again I am looking for a beta reader, please, PM or put on your review. Don't forget to review and have a nice and good day.**


	6. Chapter 6- Where is the Truth?

**Hey guys, I am back, my arm is almost healed, what means that I can write again. So here is a new chapter. I would like to thank all the likes, reviews, and favorite alerts that I received. I would like to also thank you all for not giving up on this story. I really hope to all of you to continue to read and review this story. I still making some mistakes but it is part of the job. Thanks to all that spotted them. Without further ado, enjoy the reading.**

**IMPORTANT: I am looking for a beta reader to help me, since English isn't my original language, please contact me by PM or by posting on the reviews**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All credits goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Neo Domino City/ Mayor's Mansion/ a few moments after the signers were taken by their dragons.**

**3 ⁰ Person's POV**

Sherry looked around and noticed that her boyfriend along with her friends were gone. Just a moment ago, they were talking what should they do about Yusei. Standing up from her chair, Sherry started looking for them.

Sherry left the living room and went outside. After she realized that her friends were gone she was about to scream their names when she notices a shadow a few meters behind her.

''Who are you?'' Sherry asks with concern.

''Where are the signers? I cannot feel their presence.'' The hooded person asks.

''Why do you want to meet them? Wait a second; you are one of the members of the group that attacked before. '' Sherry says activating her duel disk.

''Well, it is true that I am one of the hooded group. My name is Kusa, and I shall defeat them here.'' She says activating her duel disk.

''I will not you get near them.'' Sherry says.

''Go away while you can. You are no match to me.'' Kusa says.

''Let us decide by this duel if am not capable to defeat you.'' Sherry says.

''Fine by me, but don't regret it later.'' Kusa says

''Let us duel.'' They both scream at the same time.

* * *

**One of the streets in Neo Domino City/ Mayor's car/ Around 21: 13 at night.**

**3⁰ Person's POV**

''Mayor, are you sure about this?'' Mikage's voice could be heard on the cell phone.

''It has to be done, he assured me that the information he gathered were of absolute importance to us.'' Yeagar said with calm.

''But sir, you must remember that the hooded group is after you too.'' Mikage said with concern.

''I know, but this could be our only chance to find out the truth about their group and maybe get an advantage at this war, besides I am taking many of my body guards, so do not worry.'' Yeagar said.

''If that is what you are saying, then I will believe you. Good luck.'' Mikage said as she hung up.

After hanging up, Yeagar looked at the city and remembered why he was taking such risk:

One day ago, when they found out about the hooded group and Atlantida, he asked one of his friends, a teacher at Neo Domino City's university, who was a specialist in old cultures, to find everything about the legendary city of Atlantida. Then, a few moments ago, the professor called, revealing that he found something that may help them. Yeagar could not lose this chance, even if helped just a bit, it was worth it.

''Mayor, we have arrived.'' One of his bodyguards said while he stopped the car around a large building that looked like a giant library.

''Excellent, I want you to tell the others to make a barrier around the building and to not let anyone enter the building until I get out. Is that clear?'' Yeagar asked.

''Understood sir, but are you sure that you can go in there alone?'' The bodyguard asked worried.

''No, it is something very private and dangerous, so please, only guard the building until I come back.'' Yeagar said with a smile while putting his duel disk in his arm.

''Leave it to us.'' The body guard said while he opened the door to the mayor.

When Yeagar entered the place, he noticed the huge collection of books around the entire place. It was so huge, that on person could actually get lost and maybe never see the day's light again.

After a few moments, Yeagar sees a man that looked very old, with a huge white beard and using a classic black suit and go to his direction.

''Professor Brad, I thank you for coming.'' Yeagar said while getting the man's attention.

''Oh, Mayor Yeagar, the pleasure is all mine. But please sit, I have some important information that could shook you.'' The professor said while offering a chair to Yeagar next to a huge table with many books on it.

''Thank you very much, but what is this all about?'' Yeagar said with curiosity.

''Well, with the information that you provided me, I looked around all the history of Atlantida and discovered some disturbing news.'' The teacher said while showing an old book to Yeagar.

''That the enemies that appeared were the first generation that ruled Atlantida.'' The professor said with a cold voice.

''Are you telling me that these are the same that are creating this chaos on the present days?'' Yeagar said with fear in his voice.

''That I do not know, because, according to these papers, Aina and Noan's died millenniums ago. This book shows even the day that they died.

''So are you telling me that they came back from the dead? How is that even possible?'' Yeagar asked with confusion.

''That I do not know, I am sorry. But about that other thing you asked me, I found some disturbing facts.'' The professor said while getting another book on the table.

''If these records are correct, Aina and Noan had a brother, who became the first emperor of Atlantida. These records also say that this boy hold incredible powers that united the people of Atlantida and made that empire grow to an almost unstoppable civilization.'' The professor said with concern.

''But if that is correct, we are against an ancient power far greater that we could ever imagine. But what was the name of that emperor?'' Yeagar said with curiosity.

''His name was Leibrag, the one that holds life and death. I do not, but it seems he died on the same day that Aina and Noan died. It was mere coincidence or something else?'' Brad asked himself.

''Well, I must go now, these information are priceless. If you excuse me, I must get going.'' Yeagar said while going to the exit. But before finally going to the leave the building, a huge light appears outside and Yeagar is thrown back.

After a few seconds, a man enters the building. When Yeagar looks at him, he notices that the man was Trudge who smiles at him.

''I think you were being overconfident by only bringing those body guards that didn't even had a deck or a duel disk.'' Trudge says while showing around twenty three cards. And if you looked at the cards, you could see that in those cards, pictures of Yeagar's bodyguards.

''I cannot believe, did you take all of their souls?'' Yeagar asks with anger and sorrow.

''It was necessary they were trying to stop me, so I just needed to teach them good manners.'' Trudge said with an evil smile.

''Why are you here?'' Yeagar said with anger.

''My leader said that you was starting to look too much on his past, so you need to disappear.'' Trudge said as he approached Yeagar.

''So that means that we were right, they truly were from the past. Brad, I need you to leave this building right now and hurry to my manor. Tell everyone there about all that we discussed here.'' Yeagar said to his friend, who tried to escape by another door.

''So that guy know about the truth huh, I think that he must be eliminated too.'' Trudge says as he rushes to Brad, but is stopped by Yeagar.

''If you are after him, you will have to go through me.'' Yeagar said.

''Fine, after all, I always wanted to duel you.'' Trudge said.

''Duel.'' They both shout at the same time.

* * *

**DUEL TIME.**

**Trudge (4000)**

**Yeagar (4000)**

''I will start, and I normal summon **Assault Gundog LVL 4 (1200/800)** in attack mode, then I will place two cards face down and end my turn.

''My turn then, Draw, I will use Magic Card** Raigeki**, which allows me to destroy every single monster in my opponent field. After that I will place three card face down and summon** Jester Lord** in attack mode** (0000/0000)**. After this, I will activate his special ability that allows me to increase **Jester Lord** attack points by one thousand by each magic or trap card that is on the field so his attack is now five thousand** (5000/0000)**. Now, Jester Lord direct attacks you.

''First you forgotten my face down card,** Final Chance**, which if one monster is destroyed by the effect of magic or trap cards I can bring him back, so come back **Assault Gundog**, so you Jester Lord attack points return being zero, **Jester Lord (0000/0000)** and he attacks my monster.

**Trudge (4000)**

**Yeagar (2800)**

''And I activate my another trap card,** Evil's Curse**, which allows me to negate the effects of any magic, trap cards of my opponent for three turns, but during these turns I cannot set any magic or trap cards.

''Dammit, I end my turn.'' Yeagar said.

''So it is my turn, draw.'' As Trudge looks at the card he starts laughing.

''I hoped this would come later but since it is already here, it means it is time to end this. I activate **The Seal of Orichalcos**.'' The seal come from the sky and stops around them, but doesn't appear on Trudge's forehead.

''So you are one of the chosen ones huh?'' Yeagar said with anger.

''Of course, it is all thanks to our master, he really care about us and he isn't a useless that forget about the ones that saved this city.'' Trudge said with anger.

''Yusei has nothing to do with this. And I am really sorry for not taking time to look at you two.'' Yeagar said.

''Excuses won't bring time back. What is done is done. And Yusei has everything to do with this. If you weren't so focused on the elections and took a little weight from Yusei's shoulders, maybe things would be different. But enough of that, It is my turn.'' Trudge says while Yeagar lowers his head in shame.

''I start summoning **Search Striker LVL 4 (1600/1200)** in attack mode, and then I will use my two monster to attack you. This is the end for you Yeagar.'' Trudge says.

''Not so fast, I can still do something.'' Yeagar said.

''Are you an idiot? You cannot use any magic trap cards and you don't have any monsters.'' Trudge said laughing.

''And who said that I cannot use my monsters? Did you forget about their special abilities.'' Yeagar said with a small smile.

''Oh, yeah I forgot. Dammit.'' Trudge says with anger.

''From my deck I activate my** Jester Clown LVL 1 (0000/0000)** special ability.'' A little clown with little daggers appears on the field. ''That allows me to reduce my life points to half, but I can negate my opponent's attack and summon a Synchro monster without sacrifices in my opponent's turn. And also allows me to attack on the opponent's turn.'' Yeagar says as he is hit by the daggers.

**Trudge (4000)**

**Yeagar (1400)**

''So now, Infinity Laugh, Become Real, and Show My Enemies the True Power of the Clowns. I Synchro Summon:** Prince of the Clowns LVL 9 (0000/0000)**.'' A giant clown, in a white cloth, with a huge ball appears on the field.

''And now I activate his special ability that makes his attack power equal to the numbers of magic and trap cards on the field, so his attack is now at five thousand,**(5000/0000)** now attack his search striker with ball of doom.'' Yeagar says as his monster gets the ball, spins and throws at **Search Striker**, raising smoke on the field.''

**Trudge (0600)**

**Yeagar (1400)**

''So you can now continue your turn, but please let us stop this. My victory is certain.'' Yeagar says trying to find Trudge on the smoke.

''Do you really think this is the end?'' Trudge says appearing in the middle of the smoke.

''You cannot summon anymore, you cannot use any magic or trap cards and you cannot change your other monster to defense position. I think that you have done what you can but victory is mine.'' Yeagar says with a serious face.

''So you also forgot about monsters special ability right? Because I activate from my deck the special ability of my** Commander of Doom**, that allows me to do a Synchro summon without costs as long my life points are lesser than half of my opponent's life points.'' Trudge says with a smile.

''Are you saying that you set this whole thing up? How you knew what cards I played?'' Yeagar ask with confusion.

''Simple, our leaders made a research about every single strong duelist in this town, to when we come and fight you, we could be more than prepared.'' Trudge says.

''Now, Boundaries of Life Shall Break, and Bring the Ultimate Justice to Earth! Come on, I Synchro Summon: **The Legendary Guardian LVL 10 (4500/4000)**.'' A giant in a gold armor with a giant gold sword appears and breaks the roof of the library.

''And I also activates his special ability that allows me to increase his attack points by seven hundred by each monster on my cemetery so his attack is now five thousand and two hundred** The Legendary Guardian (5200/4000)**. And to finish, I activate from my hand the special ability from my **Bronze Guardian LVL 4** **(1900/1700)** that whenever my Legendary Guardian is on the field, this card can be special summoned.'' A smaller version of the Legendary Guardian appears on the field, but his armor is all made of pure Bronze.

''And now,** Legendary Guardian** destroy his monster with Destiny's Slash and after that **Bronze Guardian** along with **Assault Gundog** take away the rest of his Life Points.'' Trudge says with an evil smile. After the attack, Yeagar falls on the floor.

**Trudge (0600)**

**Yeagar (0000)**

**WINNER: Trudge.**

* * *

**3⁰ Person's POV**

When the circle slowly grows closer to Yeagar, Trudge nears him and says:

''Hey, I am making this slow because I know that you have some questions so ask now before is too late.'' He said with a serious face.

''I only have one: Why are they doing all of this? They want to recreate their empire? They want even more power?'' Yeagar asked with anger.

''You are wrong. All they want is to stop the crimson dragon from destroying their city.'' Trudge says as the room starts to change and after a few seconds the scene change to a large and futuristic city burning in huge flames and behind these flames, the crimson dragon appeared shooting more flame balls on to the city.

''This is what the crimson dragon will do to their city. They are here to put an end to this and fulfill their ''Great Purpose''.'' Trudge says with anger.

''But that is impossible, the crimson dragon is good, how can he do that? Trudge, you are being fooled by them'' Yeagar asked in pure confusion.

''Shut your mouth, they are good people; they care about us like real family. I will destroy everything that stands in their way. As we are speaking the knight of our master is already at your mansion, to destroy the final stand of the evil dragon.'' Trudge says as he kicks Yeagar and gives an evil smile.

''This is goodbye Yeagar.'' Trudge says as the room starts going back to normal and he walks away.

The last words that Yeagar said before being taken by the seal were:

''Please, be in time. Signers, I am sorry, but it seems that is up to you now.'' Yeagar said as his soul was taken by the Orichalcos.

As soon as Trudge left the building, he starts to look around and says:

''Well it seems he escaped, guess I have to run after him.'' Trudge says as get in his D-Wheel, that looked a lot like his usual police D-Wheel, but it was all black and had a few more details.

As he was about to leave he heard a voice on the wind:

''Trudge, it is enough. There is no need, to follow that man, return now.'' The voice says with calmness.

''But master, that man now holds your true name, that can change everything.'' Trudge says to the sky.

''This is a little problem, do not worry. Come back to treat your wounds.''

''If that is what you wish, I will come back now.'' Trudge said, turning on his D-Wheel and speeding off.

* * *

**Room of the Truth/The hooded group's hideout /at the same time**

**3⁰ Person's POV**

Around the glowing pool, three seats stood. In the first two, Aina and Noan sited with expression of concern and on the third, the leader of the hooded group sat, showing calm.

''Are you sure that is really safe?'' Aina asked concerned.

''I agree with Aina. Leibrag, it could cause trouble to us now that they have your real name.

''Do not worry, even if they truly understand what purpose my name truly serves, they would never be able to use it.'' The leader of the hooded says as he takes of his hood, revealing a man, around eighteen years old with white spiky silver hair and gold eyes that were half covered by glasses.

''But their dragons can do that you know?'' Aina said with fear.

''Calm down, we have our own powers, nothing will go wrong. In the end, our city will return to us. We will never let anything happen to our people alright?'' Leibrag said with a smile.

''If you say so, I will return to my room.'' Noan said as he stood up and left the room.

''Big brother, I will believe in you.'' Aina said as she also stood up and left the room.

Alone, the leader gives a small sigh and says:

''Do not worry guys, this time, I will not let anything happen to our people and our family.'' He says as he looks at the pool to see his knight about to enter a battle and says:

'' I wish you good luck Kusa.'' He says, while leaving the room.

* * *

**Neo Domino City/ Mayor's Mansion/ around 21:19**

**DUEL TIME.**

**Sherry (4000)**

**Kusa (4000)**

**Sherry's POV**

''I will start, draw, I summon** Sacred Knight Spear- Bearer LVL 2 (800/400)** in defense mode! I will place a card face down, ending my turn.'' I say.

''My turn, draw! I will summon **Gracious Knight LVL 4 (1100/1800)**, in defense mode.'' A woman in a beautiful armor appears holding a shield. I will place one card face down and ending my turn.

It cannot be she is not attacking? Then, I will start the fight. Sherry thinks as she draws.

''I summon Swift Horse of the** Floral Knights LVL 3 (400/800)**in attack mode! Then, I will use my magic card Polymerization that allows me to summon my two monsters: so appears now **Centaur Mina LVL 6 (2200/1600)** in attack mode. Now Centaur Mina attacks Gracious Knight.'' Sherry says.

''Not so fast, I activate my trap card…'' Kusa tries to say, but is stopped by Sherry.

''No you will not, Centaur Mina can once per turn negate the effect of one of my opponent's trap card and reset on the field. So say goodbye to your knight. After that, I end my turn.'' Sherry says with a smile, but after looking at Kusa, she notices that Kusa is with a thinking face.

''I see so you use the knight's deck just like me. Well, observation time has ended, now the battle starts for real.'' Kusa says with a smile.

''I summon** Imperial's Knight LVL 4 (1900/1700)** in Attack mode, and then I will activate his special ability that negates one of my opponent's monster special ability. After that, I will use my magic card, **Sacrifice of Honor**, which allows me to discard one level four or lower monster to the graveyard, allowing my knight to gain his attack points. So, I discard, my other Level four Gracious Knight to increase my **Imperial's Knight Attack points (3000/1700)**.'' Kusa says with a smile.

''Now my monster attack her Centaur Mina.'' Kusa says with a smile.

''Not so fast, I activate my trap card,** Floral Shield**, which negates monster's attack and let me draw one card.'' As I am about to draw one card, Kusa says.

''No, I activate my Gracious Knight special ability. When there is one more than one of this card I can negate the activation of a magic or trap card and destroy it.''

''Are you telling me that you already knew what I was going to do?'' I ask with disbelief.

''A knight must be prepared for every occasion and to fight the unknown.'' Kusa simply said.

**Sherry (3200)**

**Kusa (4000)**

''And with that, I put one card face down and end my turn. Ending the effect of Sacrifice of Honor'' Kusa says.

''My turn! Draw, I use my magic card,** Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Centaur Mina (2200/1600)**. Next, I will summon the turner monster, **Fleur Synchro LVL 2 (400/200)** in attack mode!'' I say.

''Turner monster, so you are pretending to summon that.'' Kusa says with a large grin.

''I am tuning my level six, Centaur Mina, to my level two Fleur Synchro!'' I say as I pick my ace monster.

''Body born from the speed of light! The time for revolution has come! Bring victory in my grasp! Synchro Summon! Sparkle:** Fleur de Chevalier LVL 8 (2700/2300)**.''I Say as my monster appear.

''And there is more. When Fleur Synchro is used as a Synchro material for a Synchro Summon, I am allowed to special summon one level four or lower normal monster from my hand! I summon** Apprentice Knight LVL 2 (1000/1000)** in attack mode.'' Now my Chevalier destroy her monster and my apprentice will attack you directly.'' I say with a serious face.

**Sherry (3200)**

**Kusa (2100)**

''And with that, I end my turn.'' I say as I try to read her expression.

''My turn then, draw! I really did not want to use this until the very end, but I must hurry and find the signers. I play the **Seal of Orichalcos**.'' The seal comes from the sky and stops around us, but does not appear on Kusa's forehead.

''Then, I will activate my magic card,** Seal' Bless**, that allows me to draw until I have six cards in my hand, but this card only be activated if the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field.'' As she draws her cards, she looks at one specifically and says:

''So this is truly time to end this, I activate, Moon's blessing, that by sacrificing two thousands of my life points I can special summon **three soldier tokens LVL 2 (100/100)** in defense mode.'' As he says that, three little kids in small armors appear.

**Sherry (3200)**

**Kusa (0100)**

''Are you kidding me? Why would you sacrifice two thousands of your life points to summon these three weaklings?'' I ask her with confusion and rage in my voice.

''Never underestimate the power of a knight. These three will become the power to awaken this card.'' She says as she shows me one card, making me tremble.

''I sacrifice these three tokens to summon…'' I could not hear her last words, but I did not need her to say, I already knew the name of that card as what that card could do.

* * *

**Neo Domino City/ Near Mayor's Mansion/ around the same time**

**3⁰ Person's POV**

Professor Brad had seen all civilizations; he also did all kind of sports. He was known as a man that could be not easily scared. But right now he was in a taxi, feeling a fear like no other.

How could he ever imagined that just a few moments ago he were expecting a longtime friend and suddenly, explosions, monsters, and the past of a sacred civilization has come to the present.

But, at the moment, he was worried about his friend, Yeagar, who stayed behind to protect him. At all costs, Brad decided that he needed to deliver this information to the ones Yeagar spoke at all cost.

Looking at the window, he could finally see the Mayor's Mansion. Just a few more moments and everything would be alright.

That was what Brad was thinking until he saw a giant shadow appearing on the mansion, making him shout:

''What, in the world, is that?'' He said as he got even closer to the mansion.

* * *

**A few moments after Kusa play her card**

**Sherry's POV**

**Sherry (0000)**

**Kusa (4000)**

**WINNER: Kusa**

''How is that possible that you have this card?'' I ask as I try to stand up, noticing the Seal of Orichalcos getting near me.

''It was a gift, on the day that I became a knight, I swore to protect my city, and this card was given to me by His Majesty himself.'' She says as she looks at me with pity.

''But it seems that in the end… you weren't able to defeat me.'' Kusa says as one of the mansion's door opens, revealing Crow and the others.

''No, run. You cannot defeat her. Crow run.'' I try to say, but is too late and the seal finally consumes me, taking my soul.

* * *

**Neo Domino City/ Mayor's Mansion/ Living Room/ A few moments before**

**Jack's POV**

As soon as the light faded, we look around to see that the dragons left us on the living room of the mansion. After a while, I am the first to speak.

''So, it seems the situation will be even more difficult than we expected.'' I say while standing up.

''Yes, but according to the dragons, if we manage to awake our new powers, we will destroy the beast with no problems.'' Crow says.

''But the problem is how to awake these powers.'' Ruka says.

While we are all thinking, a huge explosion is heard. After we exit the living room and go outside, we see the worst situation possible. Sherry was on the ground and a few steps in front of her a lone hooded person stood.

'' 'But it seems that in the end… you weren't able to defeat me.'' The girl says.

''Sherry!'' Crow screams while he runs to Sherry and starts crying while getting to hug her.

Sherry looks at us and she seems to be trying to saying something but it is so low that I cannot hear.

''Oh, signers. I have been waiting for you.'' The enemy says while removing the hood, revealing a girl with short pink hair and blue eyes, dressed with boots, a big jacket and pants.

''You took too long, so this girl appeared and tried to stop me, but I warned her.'' She says while showing a face of despise.

''I will not forgive you, I will crush you, you heard me, I will simply destroy you until you are nothing.'' Crow says while standing up.

At the same time, his arm starts to glow, revealing the mark of the Crimson Dragon. After the mark starts to glow, a card appears in front of him.

''Well, it seems that His Majesty was right, the mark will appear if you develop your emotions, but that doesn't matter, for His Majesty, I will defeat you all here and now.'' She says as her duel disk activates.

''If you defeat me, there is a small chance that Sherry's soul will come back. But I will not let you win.'' She says as her hand starts to glow and around the island, the water starts to divide in two, revealing a perfect lane for riding duel.

''We shall duel there, on the knight's duel lane or are you too scared Crow Hogan?'' Kusa asks, while behind her appears a white D-Wheel that looked a lot like Akiza's but this one had shields, and looked faster.

''If what you say is true, then I challenge you to a duel.'' Crow says with anger at his voice as he entered his D-Wheel.

''Very well, I, Kusa, the Knight of His Majesty, shall defeat you here.'' She says with a smile.

* * *

**Hello again, so what did you think? Liked? Hated? Want to kill me because is too bad? Answer me by posting a review or sending me a PM. Also I would like to know about the characters that I created: which was the one that you liked the most? Which one was that you hated the most? Now, about this story:**

**IMPORTANT: I have two ways to end this, one is larger and one is smaller. But the larger may take much more time than the smaller so I am leaving this decision to you my fellow readers.**

**Don't forget to review and have a nice and good day.**

**Justanaverageguy,**


End file.
